Una nueva Era, una nueva amenaza, nuevos amores
by Jazz99
Summary: Comienza la nueva era mágica luego de la caída de Voldemort, Granger y Pansy aprenderán a quererse y tener algo más que un nuevo comienzo, Harry ahora con Ron y con la ayuda de Draco descubrirán una nueva amenaza que acecha al 7mo años que decidieron reanudar... ¿Que pasará?, historia contada desde un tercero (Rowena Ravenclaw)...
1. Prologo

**La serpiente y la leona**

Todo un mundo lleno de magia, un mundo lleno de emoción, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando si esta historia se trata de acción y misterio, pues no, es todo lo contrario, lo que encontraran aquí, es una historia de romance, una historia poco común, pero emocionante, mi nombre es ROWENA RAVENCLAW Hija de HELENA RAVENCLAW, les narrare una historia de amor, que ocurren en el castillo de HOGWARTS, séptimo año, después de la guerra contra el mago más tenebroso de la historia, muchos cambiaron y otros huyeron, pero a pesar de todo eso, la historia se trata de dos chicas, cada una con pensamientos diferentes de la una de la otra, como dije, una historia de amor, pero entre dos chicas, claro también ocurren otras historias alternas a la historia.

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con uno de los puntos de vista de una de las chicas, esta chica, solía ser la más despiadada, pero a la vez es la princesa de la hermandad de SLYTHERIN, una de las casas más odiado de todo HOGWARTS, sin embargo después de la guerra, ya no eran tan fastidiosos, pero igual no rompían su tradición de molestar aunque estos ya eran menos molesto, PANSY PARKINSON, una chica rubia, hermosa, alta, era la envidia de toda la sala común de SLYTHERIN, no por nada le decían la princesa serpiente, su amigo DRACO, quien ya no era tan malo, se convirtió en uno de sus mejores confidentes. La serpiente tenía pensamientos absurdos, de hecho no podía ser capaz de entenderse a sí misma porque pensaba eso de ella.

Miremos por otro lado, cierta castaña que pertenece a GRIFFINDOR, se había vuelto más hermosa y muchos chicos morían por conocerla, pero ella desistía de las invitaciones que se les daban, tan valiente, hermosa, ojos de color miel, cada paso que daba era todavía más hermosa, una diosa por así decirlo, La leona le había confesado a su amiga GINNY que rechazo a RON, sin siquiera haber probado las delicias del placer de un beso, esta no se tragaba el cuento y le reprochaba por ello, pero aun así ella tenía sus propios pensamientos, así es HERMIONE GRANGER.

Así comienza, el principio de una relación, La leona y La serpiente, se darán un encuentro que jamás creyeron tener, un amor que parecía imposible para las dos, sin más preámbulos comencemos la historia, muchas sorpresas llegaran a revelarse.


	2. Chapter 1: Pensamientos

Capitulo 1: PENSAMIENTOS

Siendo yo un fantasma, estaré narrando los acontecimientos que ocurren entre estas dos, pero claro, hay otras situaciones similares a los que están pasando GRANGER y PARKINSON, pero volvamos al punto de la historia, la serpiente estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo con un pensamiento nada propio de ella, cierta castaña no cesaba de aparecer en sus sueños y cuando podía mirarla en las clases esta se reprochaba por hacerlo, era una SLYTHERIN, no podía dejar de regañarse a sí misma por tener tales pensamientos:

PANSY (pensando): Joder, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?, ¿Qué le estoy viendo?, ciertamente se ha vuelto hermosa sí, pero demonios esto está mal…

La rubia pensaba eso, pero cada momento que surgía el pensamiento hacia la castaña, no paraba de fantasear con ella, inclusive, en muchas ocasiones, había podido decirle lo mucho que había cambiado desde la guerra, pero no podía, no se atrevía, por más valor que agarraba, cada que tenía una oportunidad se acobardaba, DRACO se daba cuenta de ello y le había dicho muchas veces que debía de salir a flote esos sentimientos y que no arrepintiera cada que lo viera, sin embargo aun para su el rubio, poco le importaba, caminar por los pasillos le calmaba un poco los nervios, la serpiente aun tenía una reputación fría, sexy y hermosa de todo el castillo del colegio de la magia y hechicería, pero todo ese autocontrol y valor se iban al caño cada que veía a la castaña de GRIFFINDOR.

PANSY (pensando): Mierda, porque me rajo, no lo entiendo bien…

Por otro lado, la castaña también estaba caminando por los pasillos después de haber escuchado los reproches de cierta pelirroja que no la dejaba en paz, desde que le había confesado que aun no había probado los placeres de un beso, pero esta no se interesaba en una relación, ni estaba interesada en citas o chicos, simplemente concentrada en sus estudios, leyendo libros, de hecho mientras iba caminando estaba leyendo uno, ni se percataba por donde caminaba, pero para ella ya debía de conocer el castillo por completo de memoria, ya que sabía en qué lugar estaba, la leona parecía disfrutar de su lectura, emocionada por pasar a la siguiente pagina, estaba punto de hacerlo, cuando de repente se estrella contra una persona, está a punto de disculparse, escucho las quejas:

PANSY: AUCH TONTA, PORQUE NO MEJOR TE FIJAS POR DONDE…

Al ver con quien se había estrellado callo de repente, no pudo completar la frase, la castaña aun dolida, la miro con ganas de matarla, pero sin embargo al percatarse de que esta no dejaba de mirarla, se incomodo un tanto por aquello, por lo que decide romper el silencio:

HG: ¿Por qué me miras tanto?...

La castaña le había hecho la pregunta un tanto incomoda, dado que estaban solas en los pasillos del castillo, la rubia al recuperar la cordura, no dejaba de mirarla embobada viendo la figura de la leona, esta se limito a responder de una manera nada convincente, sin embargo, aquellas respuesta frías con las que solía responder a sus enemigas no acudieron a su boca, GRANGER se había extrañado por escuchar una respuesta demasiado corta, bueno no era de sorprenderse de una SLYTHERIN, pero sin embargo aquella situación se estaba volviendo más rara, la castaña tenia fijado sus ojos en la rubia y ambas chicas no paraban de quejarse en sus mentes y haciéndose preguntas o porque no se largaban de una vez del lugar, pero algo las impedía irse, la serpiente ya no pudo más y tuvo que romper el silencio con unas palabras nada propio de ella:

PANSY: este, bonito día ¿no crees?

La leona se sorprendió al escuchar eso de ella, no era nada normal, pero como si fuera cosas del destino le respondió la pregunta:

HG: si, ¿Qué haces por los pasillos PARKINSON?

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable diciendo el apellido de la rubia, la serpiente al escuchar la pregunta, no tuvo el valor de responder con sinceridad, ya que no quería que esta la descubriese, no quería que supiera que no paraba de soñarla y como no, tenerla ahí mismo le estaba costando su autocontrol, tenia deseos de tomarla ahí mismo y besarla, sin embargo la figura de la castaña la estaba volviendo loca y tenía que inventarse una excusa para poder salir de aquel atolladero, pero en su mente tan traicionera lo único que pensaba eran pensamientos nada buenos que podrían incomodar a cualquiera, lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos fue lo siguiente:

PP: Nada, solo pensaba y quería estar tranquila, no esperaba encontrarme contigo GRANGER…

Parecía que había perdido el valor de decirle sangre sucia, sabelotodo o come libros, ya ninguna de esas palabras podían acudir a su boca, solo el apellido, la castaña al sorprenderse escuchar su apellido, estaba más que sorprendida, pero la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, y quería saber el porqué, así que dijo:

HG: es raro que me digas mi apellido, me sorprende que me digas que estés pensando, también que estés sola en estos pasillos cuando no debería de haber nadie, es sábado y todos se han ido a HOGMEADE…

La serpiente al escuchar aquella respuesta, no podía encontrar otra más para decirle una excusa, una cualquiera le habría servido, pero para ella no habría sido creíble y sospecharía de más, sin embargo con paso decidido, le dijo a la leona:

PP: No es por nada, pero no tengo ninguna gana de salir, simplemente quería estar sola…

La leona no se tragaba el cuento, una parte de su cuerpo le pedía que se fuera de ahí, pero por alguna razón su alma ardía en deseos de saber lo que pensaba la serpiente, se limito a mirarla detenidamente, se había fijado en el cuerpo de la rubia y en su mente parecía a punto de estallar, se estaba quedando embobada viendo el cuerpo de PARKINSON, trato de alejar esos pensamientos pero no pudo y para romper el silencio dijo:

HG: este, sabes tengo cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpas…

Claro decirlo era fácil para la leona, pero dentro de ella estaba despertando algo, su interior parecía quemarse, la rubia igual sentía esos deseos, la castaña no parecía moverse por ningún motivo al igual que la chica de ojos verdes, las dos estaban inmóviles, preguntándose qué rayos pasaba ahí, la rubia se limito a pensar:

PP (pensando): ¿qué jodido pasa aquí?, ¿por qué no me puedo mover?, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?

La leona no paraba de pensar en cosas tales como sería besar esos labios rosas, sentir su cuerpo, no, no, no se decía, aquello estaba mal para la castaña y el tiempo que se estaban quedando mirando les parecía incomodarse, trataron de decir algo pero no lograban decir nada, al fin y al cabo una era de SLYTHERIN y la otra de GRIFFINDOR, eran polos opuestos.

Uno podría decir que estaban despertando interés de la una de la otra, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos quería admitir que había cierto sentimiento creciendo dentro de sus corazones, por otro lado cierto rubio estaba caminando a por los jardines de HOGWARTS, este ya después de la guerra su actitud ya no era tan altanera, ni despreciaba a nadie, aunque si seguía con sus clásicos insultos, pero ya no pronunciaba la palabra "sangre sucia", había dejado eso atrás, ya nada parecía alegrarle, sin embargo siempre contaba con su amiga rubia, el había notado que la serpiente no dejaba de mirar a cierta castaña y eso le alegraba a el por alguna extraña razón, incluso le había aconsejado que se acercase a ella, pero había recibido como respuesta "que jodido dices DRACO", claro el sabia que los sentimientos de la chica no eran fácil de aceptar, pero el haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz a su amiga, sin embargo también quería a alguien en quien pudiera hacerla feliz, pero claro todas sus conquistas habían sido un fracaso total, eso incluía a Astoria, parecía estar enfadado por ello, es que acaso no había una chica con la que pudiese alegrarle el día o tan siquiera que alguien le hablase:

DRACO (pensando): esto es demasiado, la loca de mi amiga no está aceptando que le gusta cierta castaña, ¿pero qué tan difícil seria?, mucho, considerando que son chicas y eso a GRANGER no le haría ninguna gracia, pero según me entere que está soltera, ¿Por qué diablos me interesa eso?

Seguía reprochándose, pero a la vez eran buenas noticias para alegrarle a su amiga, se paró en seco al notar que no estaba solo, a lo lejos podía distinguir a Harry, solo y pensativo, por un lado decidió molestarlo, pero por otro le estaba agradecido, pues el chico de la cicatriz le había salvado la vida en ciertas ocasiones, ¿Qué sentido tenía gritarle o molestarlo?, así que se acerco, el chico de la cicatriz lo vio y estuvo dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero sin embargo al ver que el rubio no tenia malas intenciones decidió no sacarlo y se limito a esperar, lo que le sorprendió su respuesta:

DRACO: Potter, todo ha cambiado, ya no tiene ningún sentido que discutamos por estupideces, pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que seamos de casas diferentes, pero eso ha disminuido totalmente, por tanto no veo la necesidad de insultar o decir aquellas palabras con las que solía molestar…

Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero noto que las palabras del rubio eran sinceras, así que no tuvo de otra que decir:

HP: No sé qué decir, si, es cierto que todo ha cambiado, hasta me sorprende que me digas esas cosas…

DRACO: está bien si no me crees, por mi parte he notado cierto comportamiento raro en PARKINSON…

HP: ¿Por qué lo dices?...

El rubio le explico todas sus sospechas, aquello sorprendía al chico de la cicatriz, pero claro, los chismes no eran lo suyo, esa era GINNY, pero se sentía bien realizando o forjando amistad con el SLYTHERIN, sin embargo aun podían notar cierto brillo de odio del uno del otro, pero eso era por principio, uno es de GRIFFINDOR y el otro de SLYTHERIN, pero aquellos odios que sentían estaban desapareciendo, desde la caída del señor tenebroso, las 4 casas ya se estaban llevando bien aunque todavía con algo de caos, pero poco a poco se estaba eliminando el odio, ya nada parecía importar los círculos sociales, sean sangres sucias, mestizas o puras, ya todos parecían llevarse más o menos, todavía seguían platicando.

De vuelta con nuestras protagonistas:

Aquello era tonto, todavía seguían mirándose la una de la otra, la rubia no podía siquiera moverse, la castaña pese a que dijo que se ya largaba no movía ni un musculo, pensara lo que pensara, en esos momentos amabas sentían algo extraño de una de la otra, pero no se movían por más que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos salir de ahí, pero en sus cabezas les pedían algo que los alarmaban en verdad, en vez de salir corriendo, se acercaron y observaron sus cuerpos y sus ojos, parecían encantadas por aquel extraño momento…

PP (Pensando): sin duda ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto muy hermosa, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?...

HG: ¿Por qué la estoy mirando de mas?, no es que tenga un gusto, pero ella tiene bonito cuerpo, bueno no, este, está bien lo admito, hermosa…

Ok chicas y chicos, soy nuevo aqui y no se como manejar esto XD, me pierdo facilmente XP, si alguien pudiera explicarme como se hacen las cosas aqui, como publico los cap´s sin perderme gracias, xD

no se cuando publicare el siguiente cap =P


	3. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: Nuevo Comienzo**

¿Y qué pasó después de se quedaron mirándose la una de la otra?, podría no haber pasado absolutamente nada, pero no fue el caso, ambas chicas seguían con la mirada fija sin saber hacer, los pensamientos que tenían en ese momento era el poder hablarse más que un silencio incomodo, el pasillo vacío, nada de gente, todo mundo divirtiéndose en HOGMEADE, la leona se estaba inquietando demasiado y tuvo que romper el hielo…

.- No vamos a llegar a nada Parkinson, ninguna de nosotras dos queremos movernos de aquí o ir con los demás…

.- Ja, por mí que ellos se diviertan, sabes que ya nada importa, la realeza, pureza de la sangre o esas tonterías ya no existirá al fin al cabo, realmente no tengo interés ahora…

Para alguien como Hermione que escuchaba con interés las palabras de la chica rubia, no le sorprendía nada el hecho de que perdiese el interés, incluso con el pasar de los años observó (más bien debería decir que la observé espiar a Parkinson en algunos momentos de su vida) descubría que la actitud o personalidad de su archienemiga no era más que pura apariencia pero bien ganado se tenía el mote de la dama de hielo, casi no la veía hablar con nadie salvo con los de su compañero de casa, pero era para mantener la apariencia, una farsa…

.- Tengo que decir que no me sorprende que ahora no te interese, ya veo que esa actitud de chica ruda o como te apodaban en años anteriores, "la dama de hielo", me llegaban incluso rumores de que no aceptabas salidas de ningún tipo, no te interesaban, supongo que solo seguías una masa, una tendencia para mantener oculta una personalidad que no quieres que descubran…

La chica rubia se quedó callada y en ningún momento confirmo lo que le había dicho Granger en ese momento, en realidad sabía que era imposible pasar desapercibida por la chica sabelotodo, tenía que admitir que ella era una verdadera leona, había escuchado sus historias o aventuras cuando se fue con el trío dorado a buscar la clave para la caída del señor tenebroso, en un principio la muchacha iba a replicar con su típica respuesta con la que mantenía con los alumnos de Gryffindor pero de inmediato la descartó porque ya no valía la pena y la rivalidad entre casas ya iba desapareciendo a excepción del Quidditch que por supuesto era el deporte codiciado de cada año y la copa como es de esperar lo querían todos, Parkinson le respondió…

.- Has acertado leona, pero eso no significa que me conoces, yo he pasado por cosas que no sabes, me pusieron una doctrina o en algo que no debería de haberme involucrado aun siendo una niña, ahora que ese miserable mago tenebroso no existe más, me he librado de todo…

.- ¿aunque eso signifique que tus padres ya no estén?, me he enterado de muchas cosas y prefiero que tú me digas que es verdad y que es mentira

.- Ja, no eres nadie para decirme que decirte, simplemente puedes saber que ya no serán un problema para mí, gracias a ellos viví una mentira, me dijeron que la realeza era todo y todo fue una grotesca mentira, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir…

La muchacha echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, si de acuerdo, le dolió tener que decir todo eso y se notaba por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, la leona se quedó un tanto pasmada pero pudo notar que la serpiente, su gran némesis, tenía sentimientos y no quería que nadie la descubriese, para ella ver a la dama de hielo a punto de quebrarse era como sentir una punzada de la maldición imperdonable Crucio, no entendía porque sentía dolor en su pecho o un nudo en la garganta, pero eso lo iba a averiguar después, se dirigió a los jardines del castillo para ir a pensar a solas, aprovechando que no había nadie y era perfecto para tener una lectura sin interrupciones…

Mientras en otra parte del Castillo:

Volvemos con nuestro héroe y su antiguo rival, Draco y Harry, ellos platicaban como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, precisamente hablaban de ciertas chicas que parecían estar como idas, enfocándose en cosas que no eran nada propia de ellas o comportamientos diferentes…

Potter: Así que me etas diciendo que hay algo entre ellas dos, no sé, francamente dudo que se lleven alguna vez, por un lado a tu amiga le dicen la dama de hielo y según cuentan los chismorreos jamás ha dicho nada o que se interesara por alguien que no fuera los estudios que me sorprende que sea una de las destacadas de su generación…

Draco: Mira Potter, incluso aunque soy su amigo, no me ha dicho nada de nada, a veces me ha pedido que finja ser alguien que no soy, ser su novio, pero jamás llegamos a nada porque ella iba por su lado y yo por el otro, si me lo preguntas, la dichosa dama de hielo oculta un carácter que me hace pensar que no debiera de estar en Slytherin…

Harry se lo había pensado muchas veces, la primera vez que se sentó en el sombrero seleccionador, le había pedido no caer en la casa de las serpientes, en ese entonces tenía rasgos que lo caracterizaban un Slytherin, pero en lugar de eso, escogió a Gryffindor, casa a la que una vez sus padres pertenecieron, en ese momento le dijo a Draco…

.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez algunos alumnos no quisieran estar en su casa y en su lugar querían estar en otra?

.- ¿Ah?, ¿a qué viene a eso? – le dijo…

.- Mira, cuando me seleccionaron, mi primera casa iba a ser Slytherin por los rasgos que tenía en ese entonces, la lengua de las serpientes, cierto desprecio por las reglas y que a veces me saltaba las normas…

.- Pero no fue porque quisieras Potter, en todas esas ocasiones las tuviste que hacer porque tenías que salvar tu pellejo y la de los demás, ¿no es eso lo que Gryffindor quería para sus discípulos?, nosotros somos inteligentes pero con cierta cobardía, no tenemos ese valor y en lugar de eso vemos que sacamos de provecho a la situación, pero supongo que eso va a cambiar…

El chico azabache analizaba con detalle lo que le había dicho el rubio, si bien en todas las ocasiones contaba con suerte, tenía que admitir que gracias a su habilidad y rapidez con la varita le había salvado más de una ocasión, prueba de que era un Gryffindor era la espada que sacó del sombrero alguna vez bajo la cámara secreta, pero entonces se iba desviando de la conversación…

.- Si, mira nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría haber algo entre ellas dos? – le preguntó al rubio

.- Si bueno, como ya te he dicho, ella jamás me cuenta, pero su comportamiento es evidente, yo sé que ha admirado a la chica Granger, bueno, nunca me lo dijo y una vez tuve que espiar entre sus cosas – reconociendo este último de manera vergonzosa…

A Harry no le sorprendió nada que admitiese eso, de hecho el habría hecho lo mismo pero jamás se lo diría a su mejor amiga, le instó a continuar el detalle….

.- Bueno, lo que descubrí fue más bien algo acerca de una persona, a quien admira, que era tan maga pura que demostraba con creces que todos podíamos ser magos y que ojalá hubiese tenido ese valor de esa chica, no hace falta adivinar de quien se trata.

.- Bueno, no significa que quiera algo con ella, según lo que me dices, solo es admiración o ¿no?

Los dos se quedaron planteándose la cuestión, lo que era un hecho era que Parkinson, la dama de hielo a través de su curso, con los años aprendió admirar en secreto a su enemiga, se sorprendía cada vez cuando ella decía algo que no todos sabían, ella lo superaba con creces y le molestaba no alcanzar su nivel, muchas veces la oía sollozar en los baños diciendo que porque no escogió estar en Ravenclaw y así tener un contacto directo con ella y competir, la razón de su odio y la forma en la que molestaba a la leona era con la esperanza de disminuir su nivel académico pero eso jamás pasó, pero claro que los chicos no sabían lo que yo sabía (Nota del autor: la historia es contada por Rowena Ravenclaw para que entiendan y no se pierdan)…

.- Bueno no ganamos nada con pensar, además tengo hambre, porque no mejor vamos a comer algo al comedor – le propuso el rubio, cosa que le sorprendió bastante al chico azabache…

.- No te importa que digan algo sobre ti, ¿qué te juntas con un Gryffindor? – le respondió…

.- Al carajo el qué dirán, esta es una nueva era Potter, un nuevo comienzo, sabes que me impusieron cosas que no son ciertas, para mí la realeza se pudrió, ¿sabes cuantas oportunidades he desperdiciado salir con chicas lindas que son de sangre mestiza o de padres muggles?, pero no, mis odiosos padres se les subía el humo con esas idioteces – Escupió con rabia…

…

El muchacho escuchó con atención al rubio, mientras que ya se iban dirigiendo al comedor, sabía que de alguna manera no todos los Slytherin's estaban de acuerdo con la realeza, en su tercer año le pareció ver a una pareja, uno era de Slytherin y la otra Hufflepuff, pero en ese momento creyó que era su imaginación, siendo el de sangre mestiza podía comprender la rabia de alguien de la realeza que quería ser libre…

.- Supongo entonces que eres libre Malfoy – Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios…

.- Libertad, si, supongo que sí, es nostálgico…

Llegaban al comedor y entraron como si no fuese la gran cosa, algunos alumnos volteaban a ver y les sorprendió el hecho de que el niño que vivió platicaba con uno Slytherin, poco o nada les importaba las miradas…

En los jardines de Hogwarts…

La leona le dificultaba concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, no podía dejar pensar en Pansy y sus duras palabras, cuando estuvo a punto de verla quebrarse, quería de alguna manera ayudarla, a darle algo con que comenzar y dejar la fría apariencia con la que emanaba la serpiente, ver siquiera un rastro de felicidad, incluso se planteó hacer una poción de Félix Felicis, pero recordó que eso era ilegal y que mejor lo haría a su manera…

.- No sé cómo he llegado a esto, pensando en ella, deseando ver su felicidad, ver otra faceta de ella, a veces tenía la certeza de que me espiaba incluso aún, trataba de superarme en las pruebas o exámenes, de que es inteligente, lo es, además de que es bella, tal vez ahora que ya no existe maldad, nada que nos arruine este año, pueda tener yo mi propia aventura, bueno no literal…

Lo decidió en ese entonces, buscaría a la serpiente para escuchar su historia y buscar la manera de hacerla sonreír, se levantó del banco y se puso en marcha con una sonrisa, si Parkinson no iba ceder con facilidad o dar un primer paso, ella lo haría y créanme que es una chica capaz de hacerlo, tiene el valor Gryffindor y no había duda de ello…

Fin del Capítulo 2

**Jessi:** Te agradezco tu comentario y espero que este nuevo cap te agrade xD

HarukaIs: Si sigues viva, lanzame algo D:, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está x'D

utau-mizuki: si sigues viva, me agrada que te haya gustado, aquí esta el nuevo cap, esperando que te agrade xD


	4. Chapter 3: comenzando

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, esperando que les agrade, no voy a ir con disclaimer porque es algo ya todo mundo sabe x'D, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que escribo aquí, en fin, he decidido cambiar el título dado que no es muy llamativo, espero que se sumen mas lectores a ver si les gusta, sino bueh que se le va a hacer x'D

**Jessi: **Si eso habría hecho las cosas mas fáciles x'D, pero espero que te agrade este cap, lo encontrarás interesante...

Las otras que me dejaron reviews sabe cuantos años, espero que sigan vivas y puedan leer la historia...

En todo caso aquí le dejo el nuevo cap x3

Capítulo 3: Comenzando y una nueva amenaza (aquí vamos de nuevo…)

Comenzaba la mañana fresca en un domingo, estudiantes aprovechaban para dormir o adelantar sus deberes, algunos salían de paseo en las afueras del castillo, la serpiente o dama de hielo como se le conoce, pensaba en lo que le había dicho a la leona, se sentía culpable y ella tan solo quería saber una verdad, ella se guardaba las ganas no porque quisiera contarla, cuando se fue corriendo a toda prisa a un lugar específico donde nadie pudiera verla quebrarse, la sala de los menesteres o sala multipropósito, pasó un largo rato llorando y pensando en las posibilidades de su vida, los padres de la chica ya tenían problemas gordos por no decir menos, habían sido confabulados, conspiradores del señor tenebroso, pero más que nada porque ellos creían en la realeza o pureza de la sangre entre magos, para Parkinson eran idioteces, una doctrina aburrida, absurda y no recordaba que otra palabra para describir semejante idiotez, se levantó de su cama y notó que sus compañeras no estaban, era temprano todavía y se sorprendía el hecho de que se levantasen a esa hora, las conocía y ellas preferirían pasar las horas durmiendo o hablando trivialidades sin sentido, en sus años anteriores congeniaba con Astoria, una muchacha bajita pero de ojos verdes que le daba belleza por no mencionar que tiene un atlético cuerpo producto de un ejercicio muggle, claro su amiga se lo había dicho en secreto y ella la comprendía, pues Parkinson prefería correr en las mañanas como ejercicio matutino y tener una estabilidad en su dieta, por eso algunas de su propia casa le tenían envidia por el cuerpo que poseía y algunos hombres no entendían como no engordaba con lo que comía, si era hambrienta pero era educada a la hora de comer a diferencia de sus compañeros que eran medio troles hasta para comer, cuando se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha se topó con Astoria, la muchacha le llamó…

.- Eh Pansy – le dijo

.- Astoria, pensaba que estabas afuera, me sorprende que todo mundo se levante tan temprano en un día domingo, si no los conociera diría que se han librado de una buena luego de la caída de ese loco – Soltando una atronadora risa que se escuchó en todo el cuarto…

Astoria observaba con nostalgia a su compañera y sabía lo mucho que sufría, muchas veces la había pillado espiando a su amiga observar a cierta Gryffindor, pero ella no decía nada, era un hecho que detestaba la realeza o las idioteces de "sangre limpia", su hermana Daphne tenía el mismo enfoque pero esta la hizo ver que estaba en un error tras un encontronazo con los alumnos de Ravenclaw, en la que Daphne salió petrificada no porque le hayan dado un hechizo paralizante sino por lo que le dijeron: "La pureza o sangre limpia es una mentira gorda, en cada familia por lo menos hay un mestizo o de padres muggles, que lo oculten es una cosa, pero que finjan que tienen un árbol genealógico perfecto es harina de otro costal, está lleno de mentira tu familia Greengrass". Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer y en ese momento se dedicó a buscar la verdadera historia de su familia, días después le contó a Astoria que en la familia habían ocultado rasgos, historias sobre la sangre que poseían, que todo era una mentira, bien su hermana Astoria le dijo que ya de alguna manera lo sabía y le aconsejó que cambiase para bien, pero que todavía había que fingir dado que los Slytherin's eran orgullosos, momentos después de recordar le habló a Pansy…

.- Se te nota feliz, a secas Parkinson –soltó mordazmente…

.- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso Astoria? – le preguntaba de manera confusa…

.- Pansy, hemos sido amigas desde primero, que yo recuerde, tu jamás hablabas con nadie excepto a quienes les dabas tu confianza, pero incluso en la casa Slytherin te creaste un muro, hace algún tiempo Blaise intentó salir contigo…

.- Al grano Astoria, sabes muy bien que lo dejé a un lado porque ese idiota no tenía otra cosa que decir sobre "somos de sangre real y merecemos todos los puestos, ven conmigo y todos nos temerán" – diciendo esto de una manera sarcástica y burlona…

.- Ya, a lo que voy es que, aún después de la caída de ese loco, no te he visto congeniar, ayer te vi, es más te seguí Pansy, quería ver si habrías cambiado o derribado algunos de tus muros, te vi platicar con cierta leona, una que te trae de cabeza sino mal recuerdo…

Aquello hizo enojar a la serpiente, no le gustaba nada que se metieran en su vida privada, pensaba decirle unas cuantas pero luego mejor se le pasó, no sacaba nada negando o tratar de defender lo indefendible así que soltó…

.- Astoria, sabes muy bien porque detesto que se metan en donde no les importe, pero no creí que fueses tú la que me seguiría, ¿cambios?, no, si bien es cierto que algunos Slytherin's congenian ahora con otras casas, más libre, menos discriminación, solo me topé con Granger, pura casualidad… - le dijo a su compañera, pero viendo que no la estaba convenciendo del todo…

Si hay algo que Pansy conoce de Astoria, es que ella no se tragaba ningún cuento, era una chica que descubría la verdad tarde o temprano y para mentirle o salir del atolladero frente a Greengrass había que inventarse cuentos excelentes y sólidas, pero siempre eran descartados dado que la muchacha pedía pruebas de dicho cuento, Astoria sonrió, su compañera no le hizo mucha gracia la sonrisa, por lo que la miró con una mueca que denotaba fastidio…

.- Pansy, me conoces y no me trago ninguno de tus cuentos chinos, estuvieron mirándose no por minutos, sino por horas, parecía que ninguna de las dos quería irse, se dedicaban a comerse con la mirada… - Diciendo esto en un susurro que inquietaba a la serpiente…

.- ¿Qué te has fumado Astoria?, ¿yo comer con la mirada a Granger?, tendría que estar drogada – respondió a la defensiva a lo que Astoria suelta una risa que más bien era macabra, siniestra, no era una risa normal para Pansy, cuando ella se ríe significaba que no le creía…

.- Pansy te conozco, entre ustedes dos, se pueden entender, ella busca comprenderte, pero tú se la pones difícil, es más creo recordar que ella te dijo que le dijeras la verdad en cuanto a tus padres y tus pensamientos, pero tenías que arruinarla diciendo otra de tus idioteces y salir huyendo como gallina, no te podía alcanzar porque te echaste correr con todas las ganas que de seguro ganas una competencia atlética muggle, pero después de eso, dejaste muy confusa a la leona, la vi un poco decepcionada – mirando con reproche a Pansy...

Parkinson debía de reconocer que la astucia de Astoria no era normal, la forma en como ella observaba las cosas y las decía sin tapujo alguno, a estas alturas no podría seguir con su cuento de que no hicieron gran cosa así que le respondió…

.- ¿Y que querías que hiciera Astoria?, no puedo permitirme que me vea quebrar, yo realmente no sé qué pensar de ella, es una chica muy curiosa, inteligente, una maga tan pura, nada se le escapa y ni hablar de su atractivo o belleza como quieras llamar esas idioteces – le dijo con un aire nada propio de ella, como si le emocionase, como si una chica le contase el mayor chisme de la historia con una emoción que denotaba felicidad y del bueno…

Astoria comenzaba arrepentirse, con lo que había escuchado era suficiente, vale que una cosa es la dama de hielo te mande al diablo pero escucharla hablar sobre una persona como si fuese la gran cosa el mundo, pero sabía que de alguna manera su compañera se sentía atraída por la leona, el interés se notó cuando esta competía tanto en los estudios como las prácticas de hechizo o magias defensivas, cosa que le iba bastante mal a Pansy y terminaba cabreada porque le ganaba la partida, ante esto Astoria esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios…

.- Pansy, ¿no crees que te sientas atraída por ella?, suenas como si ella te gustase – dijo riéndose un poco dado que su compañera la miraba horrorizada por las palabras que acababa de decir, como si le había salido dos cabezas o que había perdido la razón…

.- ¿Qué cosas di-dices? – le dijo balbuceando apenas audible…

.- No tiene nada de malo que sientas eso Pansy, es lo más normal, pienso que es bueno para ti, un cambio positivo – le dijo…

.- Astoria, lo que dices es una total idiotez, no estoy enamorada de la leona, mucho menos estoy interesada en esas tonterías del amor, vaya uno a saber que rayos toman en MADAME PUDIFPPY o como sea que se llame – recalcando este último como si temiera decirlo otra vez, detestaba las tonterías…

Astoria estuvo a punto de replicarle pero Pansy la detuvo y siguió diciendo atropellos sin sentido y se metió enseguida a la ducha, no iba a seguir con la conversación y la muchacha sabía que cuando hacía eso, le ganaba la partida a Parkinson, ella se iba enojada y cabreada porque la descubren con la verdad…

.- Que terquedad la tuya, pero esto no se acaba aquí – soltando una risa macabra que terminó por espantar a unas niñas de primero que salieron despavoridas, con la pena y sonrojadas tuvo que ir a buscarlas para decirles que no era una mala persona, era uno de sus defectos, reírse de manera descontrolada y sonando de manera macabra…

.- Ah, la infancia de ahora… - dijo suspirando…

En otra parte del castillo…

Volvemos con nuestro héroe y su némesis, ya no tan némesis, esta vez se reunió con Ron, compañero de toda la vida de Harry, en un principio el pelirrojo le costaba creer que Draco hubiese cambiado pero con la confianza de su amigo le indicaba que todo estaba en orden y que no había problema alguno, caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, hablando de cambios, Ronald le había dicho a Malfoy que todavía investigaban los actos ilegales de su padre y antes de que el rubio contestara enojado le dijo…

.- Cálmate que no es con el afán de ofenderte o soltar el tema, mi padre me había dicho que encontró un detalle importante, algo que no cuadraba en todo ese asunto – le dijo serio y a la espera de algún golpe o hechizo mágico…

.- ¿Qué cosa? – le respondió el rubio…

.- Parece ser que él siempre te tuvo en estima, la falsa apariencia de los "sangres limpias", encontró un plan detallado acerca de huir y traicionar a los mortífagos, lo planeó junto a su esposa, aunque no sé qué tan cierto sea eso…

Tanto como Harry y Draco estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, el chico azabache recordaba que el padre de Malfoy le odiaba, bueno eso era evidente, en su segundo año trataba de boicotear al director con mentiras gordas y amenazaba a todo aquel que no estuviese de acuerdo con él, el rubio recuperándose de la impresión le dijo.-

.- Imposible pelirrojo, mi padre no era más que otra lacra, un lacayo de Voldemort, jamás se le habría ocurrido semejante plan, lo esperaría de mi madre pero de otra manera, ella le encantaban las cosas de ricos, por tanto veía como a los magos de sangre limpia como los más altos de categoría como si fuesen objetos –dijo con cierta tristeza…

El pelirrojo al escucharlo, había recordado los encontronazos con el rubio, claro que lo odiaba por ser un presumido, pero en cierta forma lo entendía, ser un traidor a la sangre era considerado como una familia de bajo presupuesto y ser de mala influencia para los ricos según, pero olvidó eso y le dijo…

.- No sé si sea verdad Malfoy, pero mi padre estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro que prefirió guardarse esa prueba, no vinculaba para nada a un crimen, actualmente sigue buscando la manera de encontrar a Lucius, sigue desaparecido y en cuanto a tu mamá, no tengo idea que fue de ella, solo desapareció…

.- ¿Qué cosas dices? – le respondía su amigo azabache…

.- No lo sé viejo, hace algunas semanas habían demostrado su inocencia pero luego de eso, nada... – Observando a Draco para ver si se sorprendía y vaya que dio en el clavo, este se mostraba sorprendido y a la vez con cierto temor…

Si bien Draco había odiado a sus padres por imponerle una doctrina que era bastante idiota, sabía que en el fondo ellos tramaban algo, pero de eso nada, estaba agradecido porque le dieron un hogar y lujos con los que pudo disfrutar pero poco le duró el gusto pues esos gustos eran productos de actos de corrupción, cosas ilegales y no le hacía gracia el tener que aceptarlo, pero pensó que tal vez sus padres crecieron con la misma doctrina y no tenían de otra que mantener una apariencia falsa, mas no explicaba porque seguían haciendo cosas ilegales pese a que tenían el poder para cambiar ese modo de vida, Harry se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro derecho dándose cuenta que se había quedado mudo y le dijo…

.- Ah, la verdad no sé qué pensar, esto es repentino y bueno… - soltando atropelladamente a lo que el muchacho le dijo…

.- Descuida, es normal, dado la noticia, Ron pudiste haber sido un tanto más discreto ¿no? – le reprochó a su amigo, a lo que este le iba a responder pero el rubio le interrumpió…

.- Descuida Potter, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, mejor eso que no saber nada, estoy bien, pero estas cosas ya fueron, mis padres seguramente están huyendo en estos momentos, tal vez su planes eran eso, liberarme de alguna manera y que viviese libre, sin ataduras, a ellos les podrían perseguir locos que todavía no asumen la caída de su loco señor, eso es lo más lógico ¿no?... les dijo con una sonrisa tímida…

Ambos amigos se miraron primero y luego se acercaron al rubio diciendo que era lo más probable, seguían caminando en los pasillos, no valía la pena pensar en el pasado e iban platicando como si nada, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando de repente escucharon un grito que les heló la sangre, echaron a correr a la dirección donde había provenido el grito con las varitas en mano para defender a la pobre que se había metido en problemas, cuando doblaron una esquina de los pasillos se quedaron todavía más impactados, algo escrito en la pared con tinta purpura, el pelirrojo fue a ver la muchacha y le preguntó…

.- Oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?... preguntándole con preocupación…

La muchacha era de primero y de la casa de Ravenclaw, mientras Ronald revisaba que estuviese bien y sin daño alguno, Harry y Draco analizaban con detalle lo que había escrito en la pared, estaban sorprendidos, con cierto temor, Draco estaba que echaba humo, no lo entendía y miraba por todos lados si había un vándalo y pobre del desdichado si era el caso, Harry solo por inercia se llevó a la mano a su cicatriz, el pelirrojo lo miró espantado pero este le calmó diciendo que no tenía dolor, no sentía nada que era lo raro del asunto, Ronald empezó a decir…

.- Que significa esto, no lo entiendo – mirando al rubio…

.- Yo tampoco, no sé, ¿Por qué no podemos tener un maldito año normal como todo mundo?, Carajo… - escupía con rabia…

.- Tranquilos – les decía el chico azabache – Seguramente es una broma de mal gusto, solo eso, reportemos esto a la directora y veremos que hacemos, los dos son prefectos y tendrán que llevar a la enfermería a la chica…

Los dos asintieron y el chico observó una vez más la pared y rezaba lo siguiente…

"Las 4 casa me las pagarán, por olvidarme, por no salvarme, morirán todos"

En otra parte del Castillo (Jardines)

La chica rubia iba echando humo dado la plática que le tiró Astoria, no se lo podía creer en absoluto, ella ¿interesada en la leona?, para nada, bueno eso se decía, tenía que admitir que Astoria tenía razón, mientras caminaba más lo iba pensando, como si fuese cosa del destino, frente a sus ojos estaba Granger, leyendo un libro, se ocultó y dudó en saludarla, pero su corazón latía tan de prisa que no entendía porque, en su mente le indicaba que le hablase, que le respondiese y le hablara con la verdad, que ya no se iba a ir con rodeos, estaba dudando demasiado, recordó las palabras de Astoria y si quería cambiar, tendría que dar ella el primer paso, así que agarró valor y salió al jardín para estar frente a la leona, está la miró con sorpresa, observó que la muchacha estaba sonrojada pero sería, a lo que le dijo dulcemente…

.- ¿Qué pasa Pansy?, esto es sorpresivo… dijo observándola…

.- Al grano leona, ¿quieres saber mi historia?, ¿Por qué soy fría y no hablo con nadie? – le dijo soltando todo su valor antes de que se le fuera a escapar, la muchacha estaba sorprendida pero no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de escuchar la historia de su antigua enemiga, quería saber más de ella…

.- Ok Pansy, siéntate a mi lado y platícame…

La muchacha dudó por un instante pero lo hizo se sentó y comenzó a relatar su historia…

FIN del capítulo 3


	5. Chapter 4: La historia de Pansy

Disclaimer: Ya dije que la historia no es mía, salvo la que estoy escribiendo x'D, no me molestaré en decirlo otra vez x'D

Hola a todos, aunque no tenga reviews, continuaré esta historia hasta darle el cierre que se merece, espero que les guste esta capitulo que esta algo triste x'D, bueno sin mas por el momento les dejo con al cap...

Capítulo 4: La historia de Pansy…

Cuando se sentó a lado de la leona, no supo por dónde comenzar, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, inquieta pues ella no era de contar historias, se quedaba callado unos minutos, la leona la miraba tranquila y serena, con paciencia, la muchacha también dudó de sus acciones pero se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos con cariño y le dijo…

.- Pansy, tranquila, solo somos las dos aquí, cuéntame hasta por donde desees contarme, no hay apuro, entiendo que sea difícil…

Para la serpiente escuchar esas palabras la tranquilizaba de alguna manera, le hacía ordenar sus ideas y buscaba explicárselo de la mejor manera, pero pensó que era mejor decirla como tal, no tenía caso guardarse cosas, si quería lograr una amistad más duradera y quizás algo más, esa era su oportunidad y Astoria se lo había recordado…

.- Bien leona, te la contaré así sin más, cuando era niña recuerdo perfectamente la doctrina en la que me educaron, la pureza de los sangre limpias, en esos tiempos no era bien visto que nos congeniáramos con gente que no era pura ni siquiera los que eran de sangre mestiza, pero mis padres sabían perfectamente que buscaban una vida perfecta y sin problema alguno, no necesito decirte que a veces sus planes acababan en desgracias…

Por eso se enfocaron en mi educación y querían que yo pusiera en alto el apellido Parkinson, conforme iba creciendo tenía ideas diferentes pero si lo comentaba me encerraban en mi propio cuarto sin nada, mi cuarto era vacío y blanco, no tenía color ni siquiera tenía peluches, yo en esos días no comprendía porque me encerraban y me gritaban que eran ideas estúpidas, que no era de nobles o lo típico de ricos para que me entiendas…

Un día mi madre me sacó a una salida, para ese entonces tenía como 8 años, simplemente caminábamos por los jardines de nuestra casa y me iba explicando la doctrina o enseñanza de los Parkinson, para ellos los sangre limpias poseemos magia pura y los mestizos o sangre sucias manchaban la sociedad de los magos o dejaban mal la orden de Merlín, era una niña y no entendía esas idioteces pero tan solo voltee un segundo, observaba a una niña jugar con otro niño, teníamos invitados ese día, a mí no se me permitía acercarme a ellos, pero era claro que mi madre no soportaba que "contaminasen" el jardín, los invitados eran unos sujetos de la orden de Merlín por lo que puedo recordar, llegaba para investigar a mi padre, los niños que estaban jugando en los jardines no eran más que sus hijos, mi padre peleaba con ellos y recuerdo que había sacado su varita diciendo que sacarán la "basura" refiriéndose a los hijos de la orden, obviamente a ellos no les gustó ese comentario y le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con las palabras o idioteces que decía mi loco padre, se iban a debatir en duelo si no fuera porque mi abuela tuvo que intervenir en ese momento…

.- Basta – decía – Por favor disculpe al idiota de mi hijo, todavía cree que la sangre pura lo es todo, no peleemos enfrente de los niños…

Mi abuela antes era una maga que creía en esas idioteces, ella se dio cuenta de su error hace mucho tiempo, una sangre sucia le había salvado la vida junto a unos niños, la habían atrapado unos magos que tenían la intención de violarlas, pero ella se defendió y la mujer que los salvó era una auror reconocida, ella mismo vio pelear a la auror y se sorprendió que hacía magia tan pura, me contó que cuando la vio a los ojos esta simplemente le sonrió y le tendió la mano, no tengo idea de que querían hacer los magos con los niños, pero los salvó y mi abuela los había protegido del inminente peligro, desde entonces la ha tomado contra mi familia, ellos por supuesto no se oponen porque mi abuela era una reputada ministro de la magia y había apoyado con algunos cambios, en fin, después de que calmó aquellos humos, mis padres no pusieron resistencia y tuvieron que aguantarse, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo…

.- Cariño, recuerda mis palabras y no las de ellos, la doctrina que van imponer, síguelas de momento, pero recuerda que el destino y tu vida son tuyas, sé que yo no tengo el poder para protegerte de las idioteces que tienen tus padres y es una lástima que tenga un hijo tan idiota que no se da cuenta de su error y apoya a un mago tenebroso, te pido disculpas cariño, porque te van a hacer sufrir y yo, no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, pero recuerda mis palabras, hagas lo que hagas, al final es solo una doctrina idiota, hay diferentes tipos de personas en el mundo de la magia y fuera de ella que te pueden sorprender…

.- Abuela…

.- No digas nada más cariño, sabes que siempre te querré…

Ese día siempre me mostró la sonrisa radiante, nada la deprimía y volvía loca a mi madre, ese día vivía en un completo infierno, todos los días tenía que leer acerca de la pureza, de la realeza que valía más que el dinero, si no cumplía con lo que pedían me encerraban y hasta a veces con otros niños que pasaban por lo mismo que yo, conocí a un niño que creía firmemente en la pureza, estaba convencido de que hacían lo correcto y que nada les iba a faltar yo por otro lado sabía que algo andaba bastante mal y algunos de los que compartimos en ese cuarto vacío pensaban lo mismo que yo...

.- ¿Oigan no sienten que algo está mal?- decía uno de los niños…

.- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo otro

.- Me parece algo tonto que nos encierren en un cuarto donde no hay absolutamente nada, pero más importante aún, ¿Por qué no nos dejan ser nosotros mismos?, ¿esperan a que sirvamos a alguien?...

Para ser un niño, algunos tenían miedo y se preguntaban lo mismo que aquel chico, yo en el fondo lo sabía, el mismo niño que creía firmemente en la doctrina se levantó y golpeo a l niño explicando que todo tiene una razón de ser, que para ser completamente puros hay que seguir los pasos que nos daban, si hacíamos algo mal, nos encerraban hasta ver nuestros "errores" como ellos lo decían, yo estaba estupefacta, sorprendida por las palabras que decía aquel niño, yo solo tenía miedo en el fondo, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte o de lo contrario me iba mal…

Tiempo después cuando cumplí 10 años, la orden de merlín nuevamente visitaba a nuestra casa y tenían un dato, algo de conspiración, sobre encerrar a unos niños en un sótano y castigarlos por malas "acciones", por supuesto mis padres negaron todo y no dejaban pasar a nadie, mi abuela en ese entonces ya había partido al otro mundo, murió de muerte natural pero sé que a mis padres les agradó la noticia de su muerte así nadie les impedía hacer sus triquiñuelas sucias, con el paso de los días observaba que en mi casa niños aterrados no querían pasar al cuarto con una persona que según era un "sanador" cualificado para corregir conducta, yo por supuesto no me tragaba ese cuento, un día decidí seguir a uno de los padres que llevaba a su pobre hijo con ese loco, me oculté lo más que pude en una esquina del cuarto, obviamente antes de que lo llevaba yo había entrado, conocía perfectamente el cuarto porque me habían llevado pero jamás necesité de ese loco o loca nunca supe si era hombre o mujer, pero lo que vi me perturbo demasiado, el niño aterrado a mas no poder suplicaba que no le hiciera daño y que prometía que seguiría la pureza de los sangres limpias, pero aquel no le importaba y se paraba, con la varita en mano pronunciaba un hechizo que jamás llegue a comprender del todo aunque obvio después me enteré que era una magia prohibida, la maldición "Imperius", se lo aplicaba al niño y le obligaba a hacer cosas, como saltar, correr alrededor del cuarto, hacerle citar cosas relacionadas a la pureza, después de un rato el niño con ojos llorosos imploraba piedad, pero no se detuvo ahí, lo ponía en una esquina y tenía que quedarse quieto, si se movía o se agachaba siquiera, le iba a lanzar la maldición Crucio pero no a niveles altos...

Yo estaba que no me lo creía, no podía hacer nada, lo que me decía mi abuela era verdad y no podía hacer nada, en el fondo deseaba que el sufrimiento terminase, cerraba los ojos para ya no ver más y lloraba, pero tenía que callármelo, estaba oculta y no podía dejar que me descubrieran, de un momento a otro el sanador salió y dejó al niño tumbado en la cama, la única cosa que había en esa habitación, cuando salí, me acerque al niño, pero este solo repetía "Ya no lo haré más y seguiré la doctrina" una y otra vez, yo salí corriendo sin poder hacer algo al respecto y recordé las palabras de mi abuela, tenía que actuar como si nada…

Con el paso de los días, iban llegando rumores, incluso muertes de los niños, pero los padres no se inmutaban y decían "No soportó la dureza que consiste en nuestra fe por la pureza y lealtad a sangres limpias"…

.- Por supuesto, cuando resurja nuestro señor tenebroso, volverán los días de gloria – decía mi madre, pero notaba algo en su voz, como si fuese un autómata que sigue las órdenes de alguien, no las decía en serio sino por obligación, creía que era mi imaginación, un día la hice venir a mi habitación para hablar de madre a hija y le pregunté…

.- ¿madre, tu sabias lo que pasaba en ese cuarto? – yo ya era una niña directa y había perdido mi infancia, jamás tuve algo preciado, pero si un dije de mi abuela que guardaba con absoluto secreto, no dejaba que nadie supiese de ello…

.- ¿Qué si sabía?, ¿A qué te refieres hija?, recuerda que vas a ser toda una señorita y que debes de obedecer…

.- Madre, en la sala de estar, te vi titubear, como si dudaras de tus propias creencias…

Aquello era un error, pero sabía perfectamente que la había hecho sudar, en ese momento me gritó, que me estaba revelando y que no debía de ser así, pero como era la primera vez no me iba a mandar con ese sanador loco, pero no impidió que por 3 noches seguidas me aplicara la maldición cruciatus, en secreto ella misma, yo me aguantaba porque te digo, no lo usaba a niveles altos sino bajos pero eran igual de dolorosos, no le volví a hablar jamás, pero sé que mi madre estaba bajo la maldición Imperius…

Sobre mi padre, que ejemplo, era un loco literalmente, pero quizás el más afectado, hubo noches en que salía a los jardines, una vez lo observé desde la ventana de mi habitación, se paraba al centro del jardín se acostaba de manera fetal y se ponía a llorar en silencio, no entendía ese comportamiento, así que saltándome las reglas de la casa lo seguí una noche, me oculté perfectamente en uno los setos, esperando su llegada, cuando llegó e hizo lo mismo que las noches anteriores solo decía unas palabras y lo repetía una y otra vez

.- "Perdóname madre"

Yo me asombraba de ello, a pesar de su personalidad tan absurda, tan cruel, creo que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, en nuestra familia hubo locos que creían hasta la demencia en esa doctrina tan tonta, volví a mi habitación pensando en lo que había visto…

Así eran los días, veía niño tras niño pasar por ese sanador loco, yo viví un infierno porque me hicieron leer cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, leí sobre el señor tenebroso y sus ideales de un mundo lleno de pureza y solo de sangres limpias, pero no hace falta saber que era un egocéntrico, loco rematado y que solo quería todo para él solo, no le importaban su súbditos, no le importaba nada, solo la magia, un día me revelé a mi padre diciendo lo que pensaba, craso error, me dio una bofetada y me mando con ese loco, haciéndome pasar por el mismo calvario, pero lo soportaba y no estaba sola, me mandaban con otros que pensaban igual que yo, ¿recuerdas el niño que creía firmemente en lo que creía?, el no pudo soportar el castigo, murió delante de mis ojos llevaba días parado en una esquina y sus últimas palabras fueron "No lo entiendo", se desplomó sin más, yo estaba en otra esquina, con los ojos llorosos, pero no le daba el gusto a ese sanador loco, obviamente fingía decir "Lo entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer", pero tuvieron que pasar días y un par de meses para que me dejaran libre, yo había visto morir a varios niños y niñas, en algunas los acompañe en su momento de lucidez, me daban un obsequio que guardaban con cariño en su momento de tormento, eran simples objetos pero les daban la fuerza necesaria para aguantar esas idioteces, algunos eran una piedra que formaban una figura, otras llevaba un pañuelo y los niños simplemente unos medallones o monedas de oro, después de mi tormento, de las tantas torturas que me hicieron pasar, la doctrina en la que supuestamente me inculcaron, creían que yo los acataba, pero no, cuando fui libre de ese tormento, mis padres hipócritas me miraban con orgullo diciendo "De las pocas que lograron pasar las pruebas", nunca les importó cuántas vidas se perdieron, una noche salí de la mansión, no muy lejos, con una pequeña pala, llevaba los objetos de posesión e hice una sepultura aunque no digna de ellos, jamás supe sus nombres pero igual les puse de acuerdo a su vestimenta o cara, hice varios hoyos, no recuerdo cuantos, pero eran varios y lloré, hasta cansarme, ver tanta muerte de sangre inocente…

Los siguientes años no es necesario que te cuente Leona, lo sabes, fingí indiferencia, fui seleccionada en Slytherin, no me congenie con nadie, excepto con muy pocos que tenían la misma idea que yo, Draco pasó por algo similar solo que él lo pasó bomba, le era más fácil obedecer y decir las cosas fingidas aunque se divertía en un principio, él no sabe de esta historia, Astoria es la única que sabe y me entiende porque ella pasó por lo mismo pero menos feo, entre todos solo yo la pasé peor, por eso cuando te miré la primera vez, pensaba que no era más que otra niña ingenua de la vida y la realidad de la magia, pero me llegaste a sorprender, realizabas magia tan pura y tenías un conocimiento tan grandioso, me propuse alcanzarte y ser la mejor, pasaron los años hasta el día de hoy que finalmente te puedo hablar de esto, sin ese loco que ya no existe…

Así finalizaba su historia, la leona no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y abrazar a su acompañante, esta se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer, la leona la abrazaba de manera maternal, diciéndole que ya todo lo que vivió ya fue, cosa pasada y entendía que era difícil en esos tiempos, que no tenía a nadie que la ayudase en su momento de necesidad, la serpiente rompió a llorar, soltando ya todo lo que tenía guardado y se sentía tranquila y liberada, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse porque la persona que más importaba la estaba abrazando en esos momentos, no importaba nada más…

.- Llora Pansy, no te guardes más rencor, ya no tienes por qué seguir pensando en eso, tu abuela tenía razón y ella fue tu fortaleza – le decía con cariño…

La serpiente solo asintió y le pidió que estuviera un rato más en sus brazos, que se sentía bien, la leona simplemente le dijo "Todo está bien", así estuvieron por unas horas…

Fin del capítulo 4


	6. Chapter 5: ¿Una nueva ameneza?

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que decirlo nuevamente?, ya lo saben x'D

Nota del Autor x'D

jessi-04: Agradezco tus reviews, me gustaría saber si voy bien, si tengo algún error, hazmelo saber, para mejorar más, agradezco de corazón que sigas la historia y me motiva a terminarla, pero aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo XD, he notado que no tienes algún fic, si tienes pensado escribir una, con gusto seguiré tu fic XD

Los puntos (*) y (**) tienen un significado, el primero puede ser una referencia a algún poeta o escritor, el segundo la historia es narrada por Rowena Ravenclaw es decir desde un tercero pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo...

Bla bla y mas bla, les dejo con el cap x'D, que lo disfruten...

Capítulo 5 ¿Una nueva amenaza?...

Volvemos con Harry y compañía , después del escándalo que se encontraron, una muchacha que gritó en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y con una pared que estaba escrito un mensaje, para Harry habría sido una broma cualquiera, uno de mal gusto, pero sabía sus instintos, sabía que algo no estaba bien, Draco había notado la mirada de seriedad que tenía su ahora amigo que habían dejado las diferencias atrás que pudieron ser amigos desde la primera vez que se miraron y hablaron, Draco maldijo por lo bajo por haberlo tratado mal en los primeros años pero ya nada servía aferrarse por algo que ya pasó, habían dejado a la muchacha en la enfermería y Ronald le había contado todo a la directora McGonagall, ella no podía creer semejante aberración, más aún que ya estaban en épocas de paz, le había recordado que cuando abrieron la cámara secreta, pasó algo similar, pero enseguida descartó esa atrocidad pues el enorme basilisco se hallaba muerto y en huesos, no quedaba nada de la serpiente, por tanto le dijo a los chicos que era probable que fuese una broma de mal gusto, pero los había obligado a callar y mandar a borrar el mensaje en la pared, mientras lo hacían, Draco le dijo a Harry…

.- No estas convencido ¿verdad Potter?, tú crees que haya algo más…

.- No estoy seguro – le respondió el muchacho azabache – la última vez que pasó algo así, se desató la enorme serpiente que deambulaba por todo el colegio, escuchaba su voz, en ese año dominaba la lengua Parsel, nadie más que yo entendía ese lenguaje…

Draco analizaba todo lo que le había dicho le iba a responder cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió…

.- Si compadre, pero recuerda que había otro que dominaba tal lengua y recordemos que está bien muerto, sin embargo momentos atrás vi que te tocaste la cicatriz, ¿sentiste algo?...

.- No, solo fue por inercia, costumbre de percibir a ese loco que se metía a mi mente mediante la oclumancia – le respondió el moreno…

.- No podríamos estar más seguros, el mensaje dice que las 4 casas lo pagarán, eso descarta a Slytherin, hemos hecho rabiar a alguien – dijo Draco…

.- Tal vez un antiguo aliado de ese loco, tal vez es solo una persona con un cruel sentido del humor – respondió el pelirrojo

Harry se había planteado lo que dijo Malfoy, alguien que no está contento con las 4 casas, quizás una persona que era apegada al mago tenebroso, pero tenía que descartar la idea porque sus más grandes vasallos habían muerto en la pelea final, el moreno lucía preocupado, pensativo, mientras iba limpiando la pared hasta el que el moreno dijo…

.- Podemos borrar esto mediante magia, ¿Por qué estamos haciéndolo manualmente?...

.- A veces es mejor así, si alguien nos ve haciendo magia, dirán que estamos haciendo alguna locura – le respondía el rubio – aunque es más rápido, pero necesitamos plantear respuestas y en vez de eso, solo nos trae más dudas…

.- tal vez- dijo Harry – Pero tampoco podemos descartar que sea broma…

.- ¿Quién de todos? – Le soltó el pelirrojo – Ninguno es capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera la casa de Slytherin, pues el mensaje es claro, alguien odia a las 4 casas, ¿será alguien de afuera?...

.- Negativo, de haber sido así, los escudos protectores, alarmas mágicos se habrían disparado en todo el colegio en caso de intruso no deseado – dijo el rubio – Antes de reanudar el ciclo, había escuchado a los maestros que reforzaron las medidas de seguridad por si acaso y si alguien se aparecía…

.- Lo sabrían – finalizó el moreno…

Los 3 se quedaron pensando y no encontraban respuesta alguna, una vez que finalizaron con limpiar la pared, se fijaron si no había nadie más en el pasillo y para fortuna de ellos aunque yo estaba observándolos*, no había nadie más, volvieron a caminar y seguían planteándose las posibilidades, Ronald empezó a hablar…

.- La muchacha no vio a nadie, el mensaje de color purpura, ¿tendrá algún significado ese color?, ¿Por qué no sangre roja?...

.- ¿para que darle más vueltas al asunto pelirrojo?, de momento lo tomaremos como una broma sin gracia, pero como somos prefectos tal vez debamos…

.- No – le interrumpió el moreno – Si hacemos eso, sabrán que algo pasa, si dejamos toque de queda, sabrán este desastre y solo generará pánico y eso es lo que debemos de evitar, tal vez los prefectos tengan que reforzar la vigilancia, pero es todo,, es solo mi opinión no soy el jefe de los prefectos, pero si levantamos la alarma, se asustarán y apenas estamos reconstruyendo todo, de momento lo tomaremos como una broma de mal gusto, no es necesario dar la alarma por algo que tal vez podría resultar falso – finalizo el moreno de forma segura…

Los dos que escuchaban a Harry, se miraron y lo pensaron unos segundos, había que darle la razón al chico azabache dado la situación, pero el rubio sabía que en el fondo, el muchacho no estaba del todo seguro, que había algo más pero no quiso indagar más y tenía que aceptar que la situación era menor y no un inminente peligro mayor que pudiese provocar muerte…

.- Si tienes razón – le dijo finalmente el rubio luego de pensarlo unos momentos – no estaría bien alertar a todo al alumnado, de momento hablaremos con el jefe de prefectos y reforzaremos la seguridad de los pasillos y demás áreas…

.- Cuando tienes razón, la tienes compadre, tus instintos no te fallan – dijo el pelirrojo dándole una palmadita a su amigo…

.- Bien, nos veremos mañana entonces – dejándolos solos pero lo miraron con preocupación a lo que Ron le dijo al rubio…

.- Conozco esa mirada, sé que hay algo más, pero no sabe que es, muchas veces ha descubierto cosas que están fuera de lugar y casi nunca se equivoca en esas cosas – le dijo al rubio mirándolo con aire preocupado…

.- Tal vez, pero el no quiso decir nada al respecto, la sola idea de que alguien metiéndose en el colegio y causando escándalo, me repugna, sobre todo cuando ya hay una época de paz – le dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza – en todo caso debemos esperar…

.- ¿Esperar a que?, ¿Qué suceda algo grave? – dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo…

.- No me gusta ser yo quien lo diga, pero, de pasar tendríamos más pistas, si no pasa nada, solo fue una broma cruel y quizás nunca sepamos quien fue…

.- Tienes razón, tal vez nos hemos adelantado a los hechos, debemos esperar entonces – finalizó el pelirrojo

Los dos echaron andar para encontrarse con los demás prefectos, cerca de ahí Harry reflexionaba acerca de la pared, se le notaba preocupado, mientras caminaba, no entendía porque no dolía la cicatriz, no entendía porque una amenaza ha llegado a Hogwarts nuevamente, se preguntaba porque no tenían un año normal, sabía que en el fondo no debía de preocuparse por pequeñeces como un mensaje en la pared pero ya había tenido esa amarga experiencia en su segundo año y no lo podía descartar tan fácil, pero se dijo que no tenía que seguir pensando en ello, que debía de concentrarse en los estudios, en los partidos de Quidditch, lo que más le alegraba, pero eso no calmaba sus ansias, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con una persona y la había tirado al piso…

.- AUCH – Se quejó una muchacha pelinegra - ¿no podrías fijarte un poco más? – le reclamó…

.- Lo siento – le respondió el moreno al fijarse en la insignia de la casa la que pertenecía, la muchacha es de Slytherin – Lo siento – Dijo nuevamente…

.- Ya, no ha sido nada – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras y aceptando de mala gana la mano que le ofrecía el moreno pero al fijarse un poco más se dio cuenta a quien le estaba gritando y tuvo que bajar sus humos…

.- Vaya pero que descortesía la mía, eres tu Potter, has de haber estado mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos como para no fijarte por donde caminas – ya diciéndole calmada y con palabras dulces…

.- Ha sido mi culpa, tienes razón estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, perdona…

.- Ya he dicho que no ha sido nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass por si te lo habías olvidado – le respondió la pelinegra

Harry al escuchar su nombre, le sonaba pero no la recordaba, había peleado con tantos de Slytherin's, soportado las idioteces con lo que le molestaban, tanto que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de recordar sus nombres, no lo valía en ese entonces, pero ahora con la época de paz tal vez tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para entablar amistad con la casa rival, la pelinegra al ver la cara del moreno, supo enseguida que no la recordaba pero no le molestó para nada, así que nuevamente tuvo que interrumpirle los pensamientos del chico…

.- Mira, no es necesario que tengas que andar pensando quien soy o cuando me viste o conociste, estaba buscando a unas niñas de primero porque se asustaron con mi risa macabra – dijo casi suspirando – En todo caso, ¿Qué haces en los pasillos de tarde?, ¿No eran hoy el entrenamiento de Quidditch?...

.- No, es mañana, hoy el campo está libre – le respondió el muchacho – En todo caso es un placer conocerte Astoria, te pido disculpas si no te recuerdo…

.- No es nada, en el pasado hemos sido intolerantes, pero debo de admitir que yo solo seguía la masa, la tendencia tonta de los "sangres limpias", esas idioteces – dijo con rabia…

.- Suenas a Draco, él me ha dicho que se siente liberado y ya no tiene esa necesidad – Dijo con una cara de sorpresa como si no creyese lo que le dijo la muchacha…

.- Hay cosas que no sabes Potter, los de la alta sociedad tenían ideas que no gustaban a nadie, pero, ¿para qué hablar de desgracias?, no abramos esa puerta Potter – le dijo casi riendo…

El muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, le resultaba simpática la muchacha que tenía enfrente, pero también había pensado en lo que dijo anteriormente, la "alta sociedad" pero desechó la idea y volteó a ver hacía atrás por donde vino, su cara cambió drásticamente y se puso todo serio, había olvidado por un momento la situación, Astoria había notado ese comportamiento antes y por algo la muchacha tenía instinto para saber las cosas pero tenía sus trucos para hacer hablar a la persona…

.- De repente te pusiste serio, eso da miedo – soltando una risa atronadora que bien nadie se sentiría cómodo, el muchacho sorprendido por tal risa, no entendía la actitud de la muchacha pero se contagió por su risa y esbozo una sonrisa…

.- No es nada, solo es algo que me está molestando, pero no es nada para andar preocupado, es una tontería nada más – le dijo el moreno que bien podría haber dicho cualquier pretexto tonto para no notar la seriedad…

Astoria analizó al muchacho y sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba, pero no iba a insistirle, había aprendido de Pansy que a veces hay que dejar que la misma persona admita el problema del asunto o que le platicase, además de que era la primera vez que hablaban sin irse a los insultos…

.- Si tú lo dices, pero no te veo del todo convencido – le dijo mordazmente, a veces odiaba soltarlo de todo una vez pero es su defecto el querer saberlo todo – pero no te molestaré para que me lo digas, ya llegará un momento para eso, mira, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a buscar a esas niñas de primero y les dices que no fue mi intención asustarlas con mi risa macabra? – le pidió…

El muchacho aún más sorprendido, no pudo negarse ante tal propuesta y decidió acompañarla a buscar a las niñas, conforme iban caminando, notaba las facciones de Astoria y hasta se fijaba en los ojos, era de color verde como los suyos y eso lo sorprendió, continuó caminando junto a ella para buscar a las pobres desdichadas que asustó Astoria…

En la dirección**

Minerva McGonagall se le notaba preocupada y con más razón, este era su primer año como directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería, la bruja esperaba que tuviese un año tranquilo y sin inconvenientes, miraba a los cuadros de los antiguos directores y se preguntaban cómo aguantaban tantos problemas sobre todo de uno en particular, su querido amigo Albus, observaba su cuadro vacío, todos los demás también estaban vacíos, pero como si fuese cosa del destino, el antiguo director hizo acto de presencia en su retrato, como si supiera la preocupación de su amiga…

.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Minerva? – le decía dulcemente…

.- Ay Albus, ha pasado algo – le respondió con un dejo de fastidio que divirtió al director…

.- ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado querida?...

La directora dudó, pero no tuvo de otra que contarle lo sucedido con la pared, con el mensaje y el encuentro con los 3 muchachos que encontraron a la pobre muchacha que tuvo el shock de encontrarse con un mensaje escrito en color purpura, Minerva no se sorprendió nada de la reacción de Albus que más bien parecía divertirle pero a la vez mostraba esa seriedad que caracterizaba al director…

.- ¿En serio? – Le dijo el director – Es increíble que, una vez que se van reconstruyendo los pedazos que causaron los mortifagos y Voldemort, aparezca otra amenaza – Dijo con seriedad…

.- No puedo descartar que sea una broma Albus, tal vez es alguien resentido por la caída de su señor… Dijo esperanzada pero en el fondo sabía que no era así y el director se lo recordó…

.- No Minerva, es seguro que alguien no está contento, es seguro que alguien la tomará contra las 4 casas, si bien podría ser broma, pero no te debes de confiar, si esto pasó, es porque debe de haber algún cabo suelto, algo que no hayamos previsto, que aunque haya época de paz, nunca faltará un pelo en la sopa como quien dice por ahí – le dijo dulcemente pero serio…

.- Ay Albus, detesto tu seriedad, detesto saber que tienes razón y que no debemos de confiarnos, de momento los chicos han dejado claro que no dirán nada a nadie, no vamos a disparar una alarma – dijo finalmente resignada y suspirando…

.- Es increíble que los 3 hayan establecido una amistad pese a la rivalidad, es una alegría – dijo alegremente…

.- Bueno, ya no existe maldad, aunque sigue habiendo rivalidad por la copa Quidditch...

.- Bueno, eso siempre existirá Minerva, pero no te confíes, siempre alerta Minerva, sigue informándome como siempre – después desapareció del cuadro…

La profesora de transformaciones solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras de su querido amigo, pero tenía que darle la razón, algo grande iba a pasar y no sabía con certeza cuando iba a pasar, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, pero tampoco debía de alertar a nadie, se dispuso a salir del despacho hacía la sala de prefectos para darles instrucciones y así tener un control de la situación…

Volvemos con nuestras protagonistas, luego de que Pansy hubiese llorado por algunas horas, seguía abrazada a la leona, hipando a causa de la lloradera que soltó le dijo…

.- Lo siento, no quise llorar a gritos ni a mares, yo, me resulta – dijo casi con prisa como si temiera que la regañara…

.- Tranquila – le respondió la leona limpiándose las lágrimas, había llorado ella también porque no imaginaba el terror, la preocupación que sufría Parkinson cuando era niña, no podía imaginarlo siquiera – Es normal dada la situación que viviste, yo no quiero ni tampoco quiero pensar por lo que pasaste, pero Pansy, ya no te aferres a ello ¿vale? –le dijo dulcemente…

El escuchar su nombre de pila le calmaba a la serpiente, la abrazó una vez más y le dijo…

.- Ni una palabra de esto Leona, no quisiera que nadie supiera que lloré a gritos…

La Leona soltó unas risillas y le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, checó el reloj que llevaba en su mano derecha y notó que se le hacían tarde para la reunión de prefectos, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por ir, así que se dispuso a levantarse y le dijo a Parkinson que había que ir a la reunión a la que esta responde con fastidio…

.- Que aburrido, para que ir, es una molestia patrullar…

.- ¿Y no quieres patrullar conmigo, Pansy? – diciendo este último como un susurro, como si le lanzara una idea tentadora…

La serpiente la miró sorprendida, le agradaba la idea en el fondo, pero también tenía miedo de que afloraran más sentimientos hacía ella pero no lo descartó y se paró y dijo…

.- Pues ya que Leona, voy si tu patrullas conmigo…

La leona encantada, se pusieron en marcha para ir al salón, mientras iban caminando sin mediar una palabra como era costumbre porque después de una lloradera no había nada más que decirse, pero era un silencio agradable y se sentía cómodas, a veces se miraban y esbozaban sonrisas como si fueran una pareja pero no lo eran, seguían caminando hasta que observaron dos rostros conocidos, una para la serpiente y la otra para la leona…

.- ¿Astoria? – Dijo la Serpiente…

.- ¿Harry? – Dijo la Leona…

Estaban viendo como caminaban juntos y platicando, las dos se miraron sorprendidas, no pensaban que una chica como Astoria pudiese llevarse con uno de Gryffindor menos con Harry, pero ambas esbozaron una sonrisa y quisieron ir hacía allá para sorprenderlos a ambos, lo habrían hecho si no fuera porque de repente se escuchó unos gritos que parecían ser alumnos de primero…

.- ¡AH!

Las chicas lo oyeron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba originando el grito, no eran las únicas que habían oído el grito y se hacía más fuerte el sonido, Harry y Astoria con la varita en mano al igual que la Leona y la Serpiente, al unirse mostraron sorpresa pero ya habría tiempo de charlas, seguían los gritos…

.- ¿De dónde carajos viene ese grito? – Decía Astoria con furia…

.- ¿viene de uno de los salones? – dijo el chico azabache…

.- No, pero está cerca – dice la Serpiente…

.- La biblioteca, está abierto pero no hay nadie, hace algunas horas recogí un par de libros, se escucha cada vez más fuerte…

Se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca con la varita en mano y cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada, el moreno no iba a esperar refuerzos e iba a tumbar la puerta con un Expeliarmus pero antes le dijo a las demás…

.- ¿Listas?...

Las tres dijeron que si, el moreno pronunció el hechizo y tumbó las puertas, lo que vieron a continuación no se lo podían creer, era un acto reprobable y cruel...

.- ¿Qué es esta mierda? – Dijo la Serpiente…

.- ¿Es broma? – Decía una espantada Hermione

.- Si lo es, no me hace puta gracia… Dijo escupiendo con rabia Astoria

.- Primero la pared y ahora esto – dijo el moreno…

Ante la vista estaba lo que parecía ser un unicornio, pero muerto y lleno de sangre, la pequeña multitud que buscaba Astoria estaban estupefactas y en shock, no entendían como demonios entró un unicornio y terminó muerto en el centro de la biblioteca, no había nada escrito, las muchachas se habían acercado a la pequeña multitud para ver si no habían recibido daño alguno y Harry se acercó al cuerpo y miró con rabia…

.- Maldición, no podemos tener un año normal ¿verdad?, ¿es tradición arruinarme todo?, maldición…

No podían hacer nada más que llamar a la directora e informar de la situación, pero el que no se enteraran los demás alumnos ya era descartado, había un loco suelto y tenían que buscar al culpable antes de que hiciese más daño…

Fin del capítulo 5 ¿Una nueva amenaza?


	7. Chapter 6: Buscando soluciones y pistas

Nota del autor x'D

no voy a empezar con los disclaimers que es algo que ya sabe todo mundo, solo la historia que escribo aquí me pertenece x'D, este capítulo me costó un poco escribirla porque había que dar énfasis a ciertos aspectos de lo sucedido en el cap anterior, esperando que les guste, que siendo sinceros no me convence del todo este cap, pero hice mi mejore esfuerzo x'D

significado de signos:

* Significa que es una referencia a algún poeta o guiño a alguna serie o película

** La historia es contada desde un tercero, Rowena Ravenclaw por lo que ella se mueve a diferentes escenarios por lo tanto no se sorprendan si la cosa cambia bruscamente...

jessi-04: Por algo se empieza x'D, después de todo es ficción del fan, puedes escribir lo que se te ocurra, pero gracias por tu review, me anima a seguir escribiendo, tal vez escriba un one shot con un pairing mas conocido para que algunas o algunos conozcan mis fic's, he seleccionado parejas que no son del todo conocidos por los fans que en su mayoría prefieren un Ginny x Hermione, un Drarry (Harry y Draco) o similar, en fin, espero que te guste este cap x3

Eso es todo, les dejo con el cap, Enjoy x3

Capítulo 6 Buscando soluciones y pistas….

Hay muchas cosas que pudieron haber pasado, al menos todos esperaban un año tranquilo pero no iba a ser el caso para el colegio de magia y hechicería, aún estaban sorprendidos de ver un acto tan cruel, un acto que no se le podría considerar humano, eso era quedarse corto, Hermione recuperándose de la impresión lanzaba un patronus a la directora y a los prefectos para controlar la situación o eso era lo que intentaban hacer, el cotorreo no iba a ser ocultado y lo iban a saber esa misma noche, los primeros prefectos en llegar no eran nada menos que Ronald y Draco, los dos estaban que no se lo creían, el pelirrojo de nueva cuenta fue con el grupo donde estaba Astoria tratando de calmarlas, el rubio por otro lado estaba echando humos…

.- Que es esta mierda, ¿Cómo ha podido entrar un unicornio y acabar muerto justo en el centro de la biblioteca?, ¿Dónde está Madame Pince? – dijo alterado el rubio…

.- De momento tengo poca idea como tú – le respondía el chico azabache – No tengo idea de donde está Madame Pince, lo que se me hace raro, ella nunca abandona la biblioteca – finalizó el muchacho…

.- De que es raro lo es, diablos compadre, esto tiene que ver con la pared – le dijo el pelirrojo…

.- ¿Pared?, ¿de qué hablas Ron? – le preguntó Hermione…

El muchacho le iba a responder pero su amigo se le adelantó y le dijo todos los detalles, Astoria sabía que algo pasaba, le preocupaba ese hecho y le notaba alterado cuando se tropezó con él, sin embargo más gente del personal iba llegando a la biblioteca y los demás prefectos estaban en shock, algunos se pusieron a llorar y otros simplemente no mediaban palabras, no tenían de otra que esperar a la directora y que esta les diese las órdenes para actuar, Harry intentó buscar pistas, o indicios de que alguien entrara, Draco le ayudaba en esa tarea mientras que los demás trataban de calmar al público que ya se iba haciendo más grande y los prefectos tuvieron que poner orden, la castaña haciendo de gala su magia puso una barrera protectora que impedía la entrada y así los curiosos no podían entrar a ver la atrocidad que había dentro del lugar hasta la llegada de la directora, Parkinson observó la magia que lanzaba la castaña y se sorprendía todavía más, para Astoria no lo pasó desapercibido, era obvio que habían congeniado y le veía un tanto más aliviada, bueno ahora no tanto como vieron al unicornio muerto…

.- Ya hemos visto que no se trata de una broma – dijo Astoria – La pared, el unicornio muerto, ¿Qué sigue después?, chicos, parece que hemos hecho cabrear a alguien…

.- Alguien que no está muy feliz y que parece que la quiere tomar contra todos sin importarle quien salga herido, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué? – Decía la castaña…

.- No el motivo, sino cuando va a hacer su siguiente movimiento – Dijo Draco con cierta rabia – Tal vez es alguien a quien hemos olvidado en el pasado…

.- y de ser así, ¿Quién sería Draco? – Le respondía Parkinson – Hay que recordar que han endurecido las normas de seguridad en todo el colegio, es imposible que alguien entre así y deje un animal muerto…

.- ¿Y si ya estaba desde antes? – Dijo Hermione que todos la volteaban a ver como si no creyeran las palabras dichas por la chica – Quiero decir, debe de haberse oculto desde ese día que cayó Voldemort, tal vez se fue a ocultar en el bosque prohibido, ese lugares demasiado extenso como para ser explorado al 100%, es muy probable que la persona que hizo esto pudiera haberse ocultado en el bosque, tramando o trazando un plan para atacar a las 4 casas, pero no creo que ese sea su objetivo, parece algo secundario – Finalizaba la castaña…

Todos escuchaban atentamente a lo que decía la castaña, parecía algo difícil de creer pero no era para nada descabellado, el solo hecho de que alguien hubiese huido al bosque y se haya ocultado por el tiempo que pasó desde la caída del señor tenebroso, era posible que fuese un lacayo con mucho rencor…

.- Puede que tengas razón – decía Minerva McGonagall que hacía acto de presencia en el lugar luego de pasar la barrera mágica impuesta por la castaña – Es probable que haya alguien que se haya ocultado desde ese día, no lo podemos descartar, más aún que Madame Pince no está, ¿Alguna evidencia o algo? –le preguntaba al muchacho azabache y al rubio…

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, habían buscado por todas partes, pero no encontraron nada, ni un mensaje escrito en alguna pared de la biblioteca, la directora se empezó a preocupar por la ausencia de su bibliotecaria y con una orden clara mandó a los prefectos a guiar a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas y les explicaran la situación en la que se encontraban, McGonagall se fijó nuevamente en Harry y Draco…

.- Quiero que busquen a Madame Pince en cada lugar del castillo, Potter tú conoces mejor que nadie los secretos del castillo, así que con ayuda de Draco, deberás de buscarla, en cuanto a las muchachas que quedaron en shock, ya las atenderemos en la enfermería, de momento habrá que levantar un toque de queda – Finalizó la directora con preocupación…

.- Entendido – respondieron ambos chicos…

Ronald junto a Hermione tuvo que reunir a los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor al igual que los otros prefectos, Astoria estaba sustituyendo a Draco dado que iba a ayudar a Harry a buscar el paradero de la bibliotecaria, una vez que se reunieron en la sala común, les explicaron a los alumnos, algunos tenían miedo, otros no sabían cómo actuar y tenían dudas, temores y con más razón con un loco suelto, Parkinson ordenó que todos se fueran a la cama y que ella junto a Astoria harían guardia para tranquilidad de muchos, con esto obedecieron a la muchacha…

.- Que bien se te ha dado ordenar, como toda una prefecta y hasta premio anual – dijo con cierta burla a su amiga…

.- ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo Astoria? – Dijo sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga – Como se te ocurre decir ese, con lo que hemos visto en la biblioteca…

.- Ya, desde antes sabía que algo pasaba, mi encuentro con Potter, me lo topé en los pasillos buscando al grupillo que asusté con mi risa macabra, pero es hasta ilógico que alguien ajeno del castillo pudiese entrar con facilidad y dejar un cuerpo de unicornio muerto sin ningún tipo de mensaje…

.- Tal vez solo esté buscando jugar con el profesorado y atemorizar a los alumnos, un rencoroso de mierda, pero no explica la desaparición de Madame Pince, esa loca amante de los libros no deja solo a su preciada biblioteca…

.- Si, tienes razón – decía la chica pelinegra que se sentaba en un sillón cercano – Pero no sirve de mucho pensar en eso ahora, solo tendremos que hacer guardia y cuidar que nadie entre a nuestra sala común, pero dime, cambiando un poco de tema porque esta me parece deprimente, ¿Qué tal tu pequeña cita con cierta leona? – Dijo esto con cierta curiosidad y burla, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a su amiga…

.- ¿Cita? – Dijo con cierto temor – No sé qué te piensas Astoria, pero no tendría algo tan infantil como una cita…

.- Vamos, no te me pongas a la defensiva Parkinson, parecían más unidas, dime que le contaste tu historia, esa historia donde viste morir a muchos niños, merece saber de tu vida si quieres que ella pertenezca a la tuya…

.- Esta bien tu ganas – dijo con fastidio y lamentándose no quedarse con el bonito recuerdo del momento para ella sola – No sé cómo me hice amiga tuya, si le conté mi historia, cosas horribles, no le conté de más, no quería que se asustara más pero puedo decir que le conté lo peor que me pasó a mí y no necesita nada más, ¿contenta? – Le dijo con cierto reproche fingido…

.- Esta bien, es un avance – dijo burlándose de su amiga – y para que lo sepas, tenemos casi la misma historia Pansy, desde ese día, desde que nos seleccionaron, yo reconocí tu dolor, por lo que pasaste y fui la primera en acercarme a ti, no por nada te dicen que eres la dama de hielo, pero quizás debas de quebrar algunos muros si quieres que la Leona sea parte de tu vida…

La serpiente pensaba en todo lo que dijo Astoria y tenía que darle la razón, sabía que no podía esconderse más, pero tampoco iba a permitir que algo malo pasase con el progreso que iba teniendo con la Leona, le gustó estar en brazos de aquella, se sentía cálida como si nada le preocupara, solo ella y la Leona, esbozó una sonrisa, se sonrojó por el recuerdo, el solo recordar que había llorado a mares la hizo voltearse de vergüenza y Astoria no lo pasó por alto…

.- ¿Acaso noto que la dama de hielo se sonroja?, ¿pasó algo más Pansy? – le preguntó con mucha curiosidad y aguantándose las ganas de reírse dado que era la primera vez que veía sonrojar a la Serpiente…

.- Nada, no te lo diré aunque me insistas Astoria chismosa, estamos de guardia y debemos de hacer silencio – Finalizó a la defensiva y evitando decir de más…

Astoria supo que no se lo iba a decir, al menos no en ese momento pero tarde o temprano lo iba averiguar, no tuvo de otra que quedarse callada y seguir montando guardia, con una sonrisa y suspirando no dijo nada más…

Mientras en otra parte del castillo**

Harry y Draco buscaban rastros de Madame Pince, pero no tenían pistas o indicios de su desaparición tan repentina y al momento de los hechos, el rubio estaba echando humo y no entendía como pasaron las cosas, el chico azabache sentía mayor preocupación y tristeza al saber que su 7mo año no iba a ser tan tranquila como lo hubiese querido más aún que estaba formando ya un lazo más o menos tranquilo con algunos Slytherin's, pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir luchando contra la amenaza que se le presentaba…

.- No entiendo nada – se quejaba el rubio – Como ha podido pasar esto, enfrente de nuestras narices, ese sujeto se está burlando de todos – Dijo con rabia…

.- No sirve de mucho enojarnos ahora, lo que queda es buscar pistas, lo más extraño del asunto, con tantos alumnos, nadie ha podido ver a un sujeto cargando un unicornio muerto y chorreando sangre – decía el muchacho azabache…

.- Lo cual si me preguntas, es un desperdicio – respondiendo con cierta tristeza a lo que el muchacho lo miró un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta de la expresión de su compañero explicó – Tu ya lo sabes, la sangre de los unicornios es valiosa, te da más años de vida, no sé si lo recuerdas Potter, pero tú y yo ya hemos visto a un unicornio muerto en nuestro primer año, ese sujeto loco se bebía la sangre para fortalecerse…

El chico de la cicatriz de repente se le vino a la memoria el día en que se encontraron al maestro defensa contra las artes oscuras que en ese entonces lo ocupaba un tartamudo maestro llamado Quirrel, notó que las palabras de Draco apuntaban a ese sujeto, que tal vez estaba vivo pero enseguida le negaba con la cabeza y el rubio lo miró confuso…

.- Si, lo recuerdo, pero en aquel entonces, ese sujeto era un maestro, Quirrel y buscaba la piedra filosofal para darle poder a Voldemort, sin embargo no logró su objetivo y murió incinerado por lo que puedo recordar bajo ese sótano extraño, pero da la impresión de que tal vez diste con el clavo, tal vez se trate de un sujeto herido de muerte que necesita la sangre de unicornio para…

.- Mantenerse sano y fuerte – dijo el rubio – Es posible, esos animales tienen poderes curativos y te alargan unos años más a tu vida, pero eso es imposible, todos resultaron muertos en la pelea de ese día y de los pocos que se entregaron, están en Azkaban, pudriéndose y chupados por los dementores – Dijo con un deje de confusión…

.- Puede que uno se haya escapado y no nos dimos cuenta – Dijo el chico azabache – Hagrid se encargará de darle un entierro digno al pobre animal, esto ha sido un golpe duro para todos…

.- De momento tendremos que seguir buscando pistas, creo que no sacamos nada con conclusiones erróneas – dijo pensativo Draco…

.- Tienes razón, sigamos buscando en todos los rincones del castillo, tal vez los fantasmas hayan visto algo – Finalizó el ojiverde…

.- Puede que no, sino ya nos hubieran avisado, aunque probablemente para ellos les de igual – Dijo con un dejo de fastidio el chico rubio – Ya sabes, ya están muertos y esto no les afecta en lo más mínimo…

.- Tal vez –decía pensativo el muchacho de la cicatriz – Sigamos buscando…

Mientras en la biblioteca**

McGonagall estaba sorprendida y a la vez alarmada, el que hubiese entrado alguien ajeno al castillo era demasiado más dejar un cuerpo de un animal cuyos atributos beneficiaban a uno, observaba como Hagrid recogía el cuerpo con cierta tristeza y enojo, observaba el centro de la biblioteca y no entendía como su amiga de toda la vida, Madame Pince dejase la biblioteca sola, ella no lo hacía salvo que fueran en ocasiones especiales, pero no había fecha de festejos por parte del profesorado o simplemente no había nada que celebrar, en su lugar de trabajo no había rastros ni de su varita, nada que hubiese dejado un mensaje y esto no hacía más que enojarla debido a la falta de pistas, el profesor Flitwick se acercaba a la bruja mayor y le dijo…

.- Parece increíble que este año también se vea involucrado otro caso – razonaba el mago – Pensaba que tendríamos tranquilidad pero veo que no será el caso, supongo que no tenemos idea de quién está detrás de esto ¿verdad Minerva?...

.- Así es, no la tenemos, pero lo descubriremos, esto no puede asustarnos, ni siquiera un poco, hemos pasado por mucho – decía Minerva con aire de entusiasmo – Así que, aunque la situación se torne fea no nos detendremos hasta saber quién hizo esta atrocidad y porque…

.- Bien dicho – concordaba Flitwick con el mismo entusiasmo – Pero me temo que no podremos sacar mucho de aquí, está claro que al animal le han hecho un hechizo pero no puedo describir que clase de magia es, quizás si Snape estuviese vivo, podría identificar con facilidad que clase de magia es - Dijo con cierta curiosidad y temor…

La bruja mayor recordaba las pocas veces que entablaba conversación con Snape, no le caía bien desde luego pero tampoco tan mal como para odiarlo, pues tenían sus diferencias, ideologías y pensamientos, ella misma reconocía que Snape tenía más conocimiento de la magia oscura que ningún mago pudiera conocer aparte de su querido amigo Albus, perderlo en aquella batalla significó una gran perdida y un peso enorme, si cierto, lo había tildado de traidor cuando supo que mató a su amigo, pero fue por un bien superior, en estos momentos se moría de rabia no tener cerca al antiguo maestro de pociones, cada vez más llegaban maestros a la terrible escena del crimen y no daban crédito a lo que veían pero no se asustaban con facilidad y se dispusieron a buscar pistas o hablar sobre posibles sospechosos, Horace el maestro de pociones y actual jefe de la casa de Slytherin se acercó a Hagrid para examinar el cuerpo y le preguntó…

.- ¿Has visto estas heridas alguna vez Hagrid? – Dijo con cierta curiosidad pero a la vez denotaba un enojo por aquel que mató a la pobre criatura…

.- No- respondió con tristeza – Me temo que va más allá de mis conocimientos, esto no lo hizo un animal, lo hizo un mago tenebroso, aunque fue descuidado…

.- ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Decía sorprendido el maestro de pociones…

.- Parece que se le descontroló la magia, está hecho un desastre, se le salió de las manos e hizo un festín sin control alguno, observa…

Hagrid presionó el cuello del animal y de manera misteriosa brotaba sangre, lo más extraño es que no tenía corte alguno, solo brotaba de la nada y enseguida agarró la cola pero se hizo cenizas, esto sorprendió a Horace, pero la cosa no acababa ahí, abrió la boca del animal y no tenía dientes, ninguno que quedara en el pobre desdichado pero eso sí, brotaba sangre de una forma extraña…

.- No entiendo – dijo desconcertado Horace – ¿Qué clase de magia?...

.- No me preguntes, tengo tan poca idee –Dijo Hagrid con rabia – Pero quien sea que fuera, no sabía lo que hacía, fue descuidado y parece que solo buscaba hacer que brotara sangre, todo el cuerpo del unicornio es ahora inservible, hasta la sangre, me temo que tendré que llevarme al unicornio con magia o hacerlo cenizas aquí mismo, si lo toco no parará de chorrear sangre, no me deja muchas opciones – Finalizó con tristeza…

Ambos observaban al cuerpo, pero el profesor de pociones le dijo que le ayudaría con la cremación, ya que la idea de mover un cuerpo chorreado de sangre a más no poder por el castillo no representaba una buena imagen aunque no hubiese nadie en los pasillos pero la idea le desagradaba…

Los demás profesores no podían entender lo que pasaba, pero no se dejaban intimidar y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha para investigar por todo el castillo y al menos por esa noche pondrían vigilancia extrema, Minerva estaba segura de que el perpetrador no iba atacar hasta mucho después de que se calmara el escándalo…

.- ¿No hay rastro de Madame Pince? – Preguntó Flitwick con cierto temor a McGonagall…

.- Nada, mandé a Potter y Draco a revisar todo el castillo en busca de pistas, pasarán la noche en vela haciendo guardias, no podemos permitir que algo como esto involucre nuevamente enemistad entre las 4 casas, más que ahora deben de estar unidos para combatir este nuevo mal, ya fue suficiente con el mensaje escrito en la pared – Dijo segura la bruja mayor…

.- Tienes razón - dijo con el mismo entusiasmo Flitwick – Pongamos en marcha las opciones que podemos usar ahora – finalizó…

Se pusieron en marcha para limpiar la escena del crimen y dejarla impecable, Horace ayudó a Hagrid a realizar una especie de ceremonia de cremación mediante magia controlada evitando quemar los libros, lo cual fue un éxito y no quedó nada del pobre animal, había que ver que no era una bonita forma de despedir al pobre animal pero dado lo que mostraba el cuerpo no era posible hacer una autopsia o investigar más sin que dejara de chorrear sangre cada vez que la tocaban, reconocían que era una magia nueva, algo que no habían visto jamás, pero eso tampoco los iba a detener, McGonagall les daba órdenes a los jefes de casa para implementar nuevas medidas de seguridad y evitar más desgracias, a los que estos de inmediato fueron a sus respetivas casas a informarles a los prefectos que custodiaban, nadie iba a dormir esa noche y Minerva lo sabía, el loco suelto todavía andaba en el castillo y probablemente con un rehén, su querida amiga Madame Pince y no iba a descansar hasta hallar con el paradero del loco.

.- Aguanta un poco más Pince, sé que eres fuerte – Dijo pensando con cierto temor – Aguanta que te voy encontrar y con un poco de suerte tal vez pueda matar al loco que hizo esa atrocidad y quiso causar miedo, esto no nos detendrá, eso lo aseguro – Finalizó la bruja mayor…

Fin del capítulo 6: Buscando soluciones y pistas…


	8. Chapter 7: De guardia en las noches

Uff, después de un tiempo sin actualizar, pido perdón por la tardanza, tenía visitas y como son épocas de vacaciones en mi país, casi no tocaba la computadora para escribir, pero puedo decir que ya tengo las ideas para continuar esta historia, este capítulo no me convenció del todo pero hice lo mejor que pude y puliendo los detalles...

Disclaimer: Si lo que ya todos sabemos, Harry Potter no es de nadie sino de Rowling y si la historia fuese mía le habría hecho cambios aunque nadie se conforma con un solo final x'D

jessi-04: Si fue un tanto corta, pero tenía ideas buenas para ese capítulo pero decidí usarlas para futuros avances, pregunta: ¿Has leído los demás fic's que subí?, que rayos nadie deja un comentario y serviría de mucho que al menos lo comentaran para mejorar en mi forma de escribir que siento que es pesada x'D

En fin, ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :D, Enjoy...

Capítulo 7: De guardia en las noches y un susurro en la oscuridad…

En los pasillos del castillo deambulaban dos alumnos buscando pistas sobre una desaparecida bruja y bibliotecaria, Draco estaba meditando sobre posibles mortifagos sueltos pero nada que se le venía a la mente podría realizar semejante acto cruel sobre un unicornio, la mayoría de los que conoció eran estúpidos o medios troles que no sabían ni lavar sus abrigos si acaso uno poseía inteligencia no lo aparentaban en absoluto pues solo tenían una cosa en mente, sembrar el caos, miedo, destrucción, alimentarse de eso y divertirse con la desgracia ajena, por otro lado Harry no creía que fuese un mortifago puesto como dijo su compañero rubio, todos pudriéndose en Azkaban, el chico azabache recordaba con nostalgia y tristeza el beso de un dementor que prefería no pensar en ello, mientras recorrían los pasillos con la varita en mano, Potter recordó algo de golpe…

.- Claro – dijo gritando y espantando a su compañero que lo miraba confuso – El mapa merodeador, revela todas las ubicaciones de las personas que deambulan en el castillo podríamos echar un vistazo…

.- No tengo idea de que rayos me estás hablando Potter, pero parece ser que el dichoso mapa del que hablas puede ser útil ¿Por qué no lo recordaste hace momento atrás? – Diciendo esto último con cierta socarronería

.- No lo había pensado y es cierto, tu no conoces la existencia de un mapa especial, uno de los gemelos Weasley me lo legó, bueno de hecho fueron los dos, pero ya sabes – Diciendo este último con cierta tristeza…

Si bien Draco se había enterado de la muerte de uno de los hermanos de Ron, se había enfadado pero en ese entonces no podría haber mostrado su luto y respetos, el chico reconocía que las habilidades de los gemelos eran de cierta forma asombrosas, las bromas que se les ocurrían eran bastante graciosas, recordó que una vez habló con su compañero de casa Zabini a quien este le encantaban las bromas pesadas y tenía cierta envidia de los gemelos, el chico rubio no congeniaba mucho con los de su casa por lo mismo que a Parkinson, no tenían los mismos ideales y solo seguía la tendencia…

.- Si, recuerdo que cuando me contaron que había muerto uno de los gemelos, en algún momento no lo quise creer y aun no me lo trago Potter, debo decir que no es lo mismo visitar esa fabulosa tienda de bromas sin su hermano, ¿Cómo lo está llevando por cierto? – Dijo con curiosidad…

.- De momento lo lleva con otro de sus hermanos, Bill, debo decir que en un principio se me hizo extraño aun no pierde su toque, pero es un hecho que le hace falta Fred, entre los dos se las ingeniaban para crear toda clase de sortilegios para hacer la broma perfecta – Finalizaba el chico azabache con cierta nostalgia…

.- Ya veo, bueno no nos desviemos del tema ¿Dónde tienes el dichoso mapa que revela las ubicaciones? – Dijo el rubio…

.- Lo habré dejado en la torre de Gryffindor, deberemos de ir, no sirve de mucho hacer guardia sin el mapa…

.- Vamos entonces – Le dijo con entusiasmo Draco…

Se fueron en camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor para buscar el mapa, mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, Astoria y Pansy hacían guardia, las dos muchachas se morían del aburrimiento y pese a no pasar nada, no se confiaban demasiado, no después del incidente que pasó en la biblioteca, para Parkinson fue una tarde arruinada porque había tenido progreso con la Leona y esperaba tener otro encuentro en donde no podría soltar tanta lloradera aunque para ella le gustó sentir el abrazo de la leona, un abrazo cálido y lo recordaba con cierto sonrojo procurando que no lo viera Astoria que estaba roncando o eso parecía…

.- Que me muero de sueño Pansy pero no soy ciega ni tampoco tonta, puedo notar que te sonrojas cuando recuerdas algo – Dijo con diversión al ver que cachó a su amiga, la muchacha notaba que cada que se sonrojaba se daba la vuelta para no mostrar una faceta de la dama de hielo - ¿Qué es lo que te hace recordar que te pones colorada? – Diciendo esto último aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír…

.- Ya te dije Astoria, nada y además pensaba que estabas roncando – Dijo con cierto fastidio y lamentando no tener privacidad para sí misma y recordar ese encuentro – Ha pasado un par de horas desde que nos mandaron de guardia – Dijo seria…

.- Puede ser – Dijo Astoria levantándose del sofá y estirándose – Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de irnos a dormir, algo dentro del colegio esta suelto y no nos podemos confiar…

.- Eso lo sé Astoria, pero lo que me preocupa que cosa anda suelto, ¿Qué quiere de todos?, al parecer se la toma literal contra las 4 casas aunque Granger dijo que eso es secundario, debe de tener un objetivo primario – Dijo Pansy pensativa…

Astoria lo escuchaba con atención y desde que la leona explicó su pequeña teoría en la biblioteca observaba a su compañera, durante toda la explicación, no hacía otra cosa que observarla y escuchar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su amiga empezaba a cambiar, no iba a echar por tierra todo lo que ha conseguido y protegería a las dos de cualquier peligro, la muchacha pelinegra empezó a hacer memoria y recordó algo…

.- Puede que no sea nada Pansy, pero recordé algo – Dijo seria y borrando la sonrisa que antes tenía, su compañera se fijó en ella…

.- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó…

.- Cuando empezaron las clases y la renovación del castillo, había escuchado rumores de un susurro, cosa que se empezó después de 2 meses de haber iniciado el curso, dicen que no es nada pero los susurros empiezan en el comedor después de la cena o cuando ya queda desierta, he cachado algunos alumnos de primero a altas horas de la madrugada y me explicaron que adentro del gran comedor se escuchan susurros – Dijo pensativa…

En otras ocasiones para Pansy eso serían chorradas, tonterías o lo que sea que fuese pero como estaban en una situación delicada cualquier información sería válida, la chica rubia no tenía conocimiento de que algunos alumnos de primero deambulaban tan tarde y no es para menos, los prefectos no suelen patrullar por el comedor, pues quien en su sano juicio buscaría algo de comer a tan altas horas, pensaba en las posibilidades de los susurros que le hablaba Astoria…

.- No sé Astoria, por lo que me cuentas, bien podrían ser dos adolescentes haciendo cosas, ya sabes – Dijo de nuevo sonrojándose al recordar a la Leona e imaginarse una escena subida de tono y reprimiéndose mentalmente por pensar en ello para la chica pelinegra no pasó por alto eso pero no le iba a atacar con la guardia baja y burlarse de su amiga…

.- No, si así fuera, habrían gritos de placer ¿no crees? – Dijo riéndose suavemente – No creo que fuera eso, tampoco creo que fuesen alumnos buscando comida y echando el chisme, no, estos susurros los describen más bien como algo que no se puede entender, un alumno de sexto pasó por ahí hace un mes buscando comida irónicamente porque tenía hambre pero echó a correr asustado al escuchar los susurros, los describe con una voz gutural como de melancolía y enojo desde entonces nadie patrulla por esas áreas, creía que los prefectos estaban al tanto de eso – Le dijo mirando con curiosidad a su amiga…

.- No sé qué decirte Astoria, no patrullamos esas áreas porque ningún alumno pasa por ahí, lo que si te puedo contar es que, hace algunas semanas atrás mientras montaba guardia, vi correr una sombra pensaba que era mi imaginación y era tarde, cuando regresaba a las mazmorras noté algo diferente Astoria, los relojes de arena, la cual llevan los puntos de las casas, estaban como fuera de lugar, movidos…

La pelinegra la miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma lo cual resulta tonto dado que vive literalmente en un castillo lleno de ellos, había escuchado rumores de que los relojes de arena se movían pero no eran más que eso, rumores…

.- ¿Estas segura Pansy? –dijo con cierto temor…

.- Si, pero te digo era tarde y cuando amaneció fui a revisarlos nuevamente, estaban en su sitio original, no había indicios de que hubiesen sido movidos, pensaba que era obra de algún bromista, no creo que estén relacionados con el unicornio aunque pensándolo bien, susurros, cosas que se mueven de lugar, animales muertos dejados en lugares inesperados, paredes con mensajes – Diciendo este último como si buscara alguna pieza del rompecabezas…

.- Suena como si un poltergeist hiciese todo eso y tiene sentido pero es descartado porque los fantasmas del castillo nos lo habrían dicho, pero es cierto lo que dices, parece como si encajara las piezas, difundir un rumor, cosas que se mueven de lugar, creo que está muy claro que alguien está dentro del castillo y hace cosas para llamar la atención – Dijo Astoria con cierto enojo – Deberíamos de ir al comedor y ver que podemos sacar…

.- Astoria, no podemos dejar desprotegido la sala común y aunque hayan alumnos de sexto y séptimo, no están en condiciones de pelear, están indefensos – Le dijo calmándola, cuando su amiga se enfadaba, es tan terca que no quiere dejar el asunto hasta terminarla…

.- Podemos encantar el lugar, dejar un hechizo de protección, ¿no fue que aprendiste de eso con Granger?, aunque fuese a la vista investigaste el hechizo y la empezaste a dominar, te veía practicar en secreto – Mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa que no agradaba del todo a Pansy…

.- Parece que me acosas Astoria – Dijo sorprendida – Si, tengo memorizado el hechizo pero es raro, siempre fui cuidadosa de que no me siguieran – Dijo mirándola con cierto reproche…

.- Bueno siempre estuve un paso más adelante, hace mucho que yo noté tu atención por Granger, así que la primera vez que fuiste a practicar a solas, esperaste a todo mundo durmiera tranquilamente y cuando te levantaste, agarraste el libro de hechizos y tu varita, por error no notaste que dejaste caer una pequeña hoja, algo así como un diario pequeño, yo estaba despierta esa noche y me costaba dormir, así que me hice la dormida y noté que te fuiste, fui a revisar tu cama y bueno, encontré tu pequeño secreto y la tuve que guardar, después de que tardaste un poco en regresar dejaste el libro en tu baúl y te dormiste, yo aproveché de dejar la pequeña hojita que dejaste caer y no te diste cuenta – Le dijo con diversión al ver la cara de sorprendida de su amiga que no se lo creía…

.- Bueno, entonces no tiene caso que te pregunte que leíste – Dijo ya recuperada de la impresión – Es un poema dedicado a ella ¿vale?, en ese momento no sabía cómo definir mi admiración por ella, pero no es el caso, debemos de buscar pistas sobre este extraño sospechoso que está sembrando el caos en todo el colegio, protegeré el lugar con un hechizo de protección y de paso pondré un alarma…

.- No me digas que pondrás una de esas mierdas que no sirven ni para dar la hora, esas chiva como se llame a veces se vuelven locos sin que nadie se le acerque y me apostaría a lo que fuera que saltaría de todos modos aunque pase uno cualquiera, mejor pon una magia que alarme todo el sitio – Dijo con fastidio…

.- No Astoria, no iba a poner esa mierda para empezar – Dijo dolida por las palabras de su amiga – En primera iba a poner un hechizo de alarma que dispara un patronus para advertir a otros, libera una carga de luz que ciega al intruso, eso le da tiempo a los demás para actuar y atacar…

La pelinegra miraba con evidente orgullo a su amiga, en el fondo y sabía que Granger y Parkinson debían de estar en Ravenclaw, ambas son inteligentes y aprenden rápidamente los hechizos, pero por otros motivos acabaron en casas distintas…

.- Increíble como siempre Pansy, por cosas como esas mejor hubieses pedido un cambio al iniciar el curso, cambiarte a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor para estar cerca de ella ¿no crees? – Diciendo este último con diversión viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba ante el comentario…

.- No, creo que las cosas no habrían cambiado mucho, pero bueno dejémonos de tonterías – Finalizaba la chica rubia…

Con su varita y recitando los hechizos de protección correspondientes para evitar que cualquier intruso entrase a la sala común de Slytherin, aunque ellas sabían que para entrar habría que tener una contraseña y pasar por la pintura aunque es fácil encantar a los cuadros y confundirlos, cuando terminó de poner los hechizos se pusieron en marcha hacia el comedor para tratar de ubicar el susurro, al salir le exigieron al cuadro que no dejase entrar a nadie aunque supieran la contraseña para evitar impostores, tal vez era demasiado pero ya no se podían confiar y había que cubrir todas las posibilidades, Astoria no tenía mucha confianza en los cuadros pese a la mirada reprobatoria que le dio pero su amiga le calmó que no son fáciles de hechizar.

.- Bueno Astoria, vamos en camino, estate atenta a cualquier detalle – Le decía a su amiga que asentía…

Mientras en otro lado, Draco y Harry ya estaban llegando a la torre de Gryffindor, no se sorprendieron de ver a Ron montando guardia afuera y eso era debido a que ya una vez atacaron a la dama gorda del retrato, estaba sentado en un banco cercano, al verlos se acercó rápidamente para hablarles.

.- ¿Alguna novedad chicos? – Le preguntaba el pelirrojo a ambos y al ver su respuesta negativa, mostró una cara de decepción – Vale, esto está aburrido pero no hay que confiarse, supongo que vinieron por algo…

.- Si, por mi mapa – le respondía el chico azabache – Lo he recordado hasta ahora y es probable que Madame Pince aparezca en el mapa del Merodeador, si está dentro o fuera del castillo lo sabremos…

.- No había pensado en lo del mapa – Dijo el pelirrojo – De momento Hermione está montando guardia en la sala común, estoy afuera y atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso aunque está haciendo mucho frío…

.- Si, el séptimo piso siempre hace frío – Le respondía el rubio – Aunque fuese pocas veces que he subido aquí…

.- Si bueno, no venimos a charlar, hay una situación delicada – Les dijo el muchacho azabache – Voy por el mapa y veremos donde se haya Madame Pince y si tenemos suerte tal vez esté con el intruso y podremos atraparlo…

.- Yo no contaría con eso Compadre – Le suelta el pelirrojo – Entiendo que todos queramos entender lo que pasa, pero este sospechoso no es ningún vándalo, va en serio y si tiene secuestrada a nuestra bibliotecaria es probable que sepa que ya vamos por ella algo así como una…

.- Distracción – Finalizó el rubio al ver que entendía lo que quería decir Ron – Es posible, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, es esto o nada…

Harry fue por el mapa mientras que los otros dos esperaban afuera y platicaban sobre posibles pistas, el chico de la cicatriz al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor encontró a su amiga Hermione sentada en un sillón cercano leyendo un libro, se acercó a ella y esta se percató de su presencia…

.- Ah Harry, ¿alguna novedad? – Le pregunta con esperanza…

.- Nada – le responde con cierta tristeza – La verdad solo he venido por el mapa, creo que podría localizar rápidamente a Madame Pince…

.- Cierto, no había pensado en eso – Le responde la chica – Es seguro que encontraremos a Pince…

.- Tal vez – Le decía con pesimismo – No es por querer hacer ilusiones pero a veces a este mapa se le puede engañar, una vez Malfoy desapareció del mapa solo porque estaba en la sala multipropósito o Menesteres, eso nos daría otro problema si ese loco tiene secuestrada a nuestra bibliotecaria en esa sala, me temo que la tendremos muy difícil sacarla si no sabemos con certeza qué clase de cuarto es…

.- Tienes razón Harry – Le dijo respondiendo con dulzura la chica – Pero aun así es un progreso y como todo progreso hay dificultades, veremos si no están en el mapa, si lo están, iremos de inmediato donde indica el mapa…

El muchacho analizaba todo lo que le decía su amiga y tenía que darle la razón, muchas veces se había enfrentado a dificultades más grandes que la de ahora y tenía que tomar las cosas como son, buscar la solución y hallar al culpable, pero no quitaba ninguna posibilidad de Madame Pince podía haber sido lastimada por el sujeto desconocido, de solo imaginarlo le daba asco, preocupación, es una motivación para seguir en su búsqueda, el chico de la cicatriz agradeció a su amiga y se dirigió a buscar su mapa, una vez que bajó de la habitación de los chicos, le preguntó a Hermione si quería unirse a la búsqueda, esta responde con entusiasmo y hechiza toda la sala común y pone alarmas protectoras, el chico observaba a su amiga y muchas veces ha sabido que ella debía de estar en Ravenclaw dada su alta inteligencia e uso de la lógica fría pero encima de todo eso tenía valor Gryffindor, no por nada le acompaño en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y supo cómo eliminarlos, sino fuese por ella muy probablemente estaría muerto y un loco estaría reinando el caos, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero ahora se presentaba una amenaza mayor teniendo en cuenta que el sujeto desconocido tenía un rehén y no iban a dejar pasar la situación…

Cuando los dos salieron de la sala común, se encontraron con Ron y Draco esperándolos, una vez que Harry abrió el mapa, el rubio quedó impresionado por la magia que había en dicho mapa, se podía observar todos los que habitaban en el castillo, la leona observó que Pansy patrullaba con Astoria y se dirigían a un lugar donde los prefectos no patrullaban, el gran comedor, para ella le resultó extraño y a la vez despertaba un poco de celos en su interior pero enseguida se reprendió mentalmente porque todavía no eran nada, pero ella misma tenía que admitir que algo había despertado, un interés en la serpiente y quería descubrirla por sí misma, para el rubio no pasó desapercibido la reacción de la Leona y supuso que, por su reacción era de celos pero se acercó a ella y le dijo…

.- Oye – le dijo en tono bajo para que no pudieran escuchar los chicos – No te preocupes, seguramente están investigando algo en el gran comedor, puedo notar que en cierta forma mostrabas alguna señal de celos – Dicho este último para la Leona era de cierto modo un tanto escandaloso a lo que le dijo al rubio…

.- No estoy celosa – Le dijo con el mismo tono de voz bajo – Simplemente me sorprendió, es todo…

.- No te me pongas a la defensiva – Le dijo Draco – Simplemente puedo decirte que, para Astoria, lo que quiere es ver a Pansy feliz, ella lleva intentando por años que congenie con alguien, le da igual de que casa o si es fuera del castillo, han sido amigas, como hermanas mejor dicho, entre ellas no hay nada de lo que te debas de preocupar – Le dijo con calma y sonriéndole…

Granger al escuchar las palabras del rubio, por dentro sintió una ilusión, por un lado aunque no lo pareciera, el rubio le dio a entender que la serpiente está interesada en ella y eso lo había notado cuando se acercó para hablarle de su historia aunque no diría nada del encuentro que tuvieron, siguieron observando el mapa y vieron con terror y asombro el nombre de la bibliotecaria que se encontraba justamente en el gran comedor, lugar a donde se dirigía Astoria y Pansy, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia el gran comedor dejando sorprendidos a los 3 chicos que después de reaccionar fueron tras ella, Draco había entendido que aparte de la evidente preocupación por la bibliotecaria, le preocupaba lo que le pasaría a Pansy aunque en el mapa no vieron a nadie sospechoso ni dentro ni fuera del castillo, probablemente el sospechoso estuviese en las áreas prohibidas del bosque prohibido o en la sala de los menesteres…

Mientras en otro lado…

Astoria y Pansy recorrían el camino hacia el gran comedor, pero pasaron antes por los relojes de arena y efectivamente observaron que se movieron aunque fuese por unos centímetros, no sorprendió nada para la pelinegra que ya de por si las cosas eran feas, así que aceleraron su camino hacia el gran comedor aunque por dentro las dos sentían que algo iban a encontrar y no iba a ser nada agradable, conforme iban llegando a la gran puerta, notaron que de repente hacía frio, cosa rara porque todavía estaban en verano y no había empezado otoño, Astoria sabía que algo en definitiva estaba mal y se lo hizo saber a su amiga…

.- Pansy, hace frio y por lo general en este lugar no hace tanto – le dijo con cierto temor…

.- Aún no escucho los susurros – Dijo la chica rubia - ¿No decías que había susurros?, no los escucho pero ¿frio? ¿Aquí?, es lo que me extraña - Finalizaba con cierto enojo…

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de entrar cuando escucharon pasos acelerados en una dirección opuesta y levantaron su varita esperando a la persona que iba con tanta prisa y se acercaba más, las chicas se estaban poniendo nerviosas, a la espera de un posible loco que las iba a atacar o al menos eso creían porque cuando la persona se estaba acercando más, la chica rubia lanzó el hechizo lumos máxima que permitía alumbrar un poco más la zona reconoció una melena característica, la leona corría hacia ellas como alma que lleva el diablo y se extrañó por el raro comportamiento de su ahora rival y amiga en buen sentido, le dijo a Astoria que bajara la guardia, la pelinegra no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa, aún con la varita encendida pudo notar a lo lejos que 3 chicos corrían detrás de ella y se les notaba cansados pero los reconoció, cuando Granger finalmente se acercó a ellas con cansancio pero la rubia notó un dejo de preocupación de parte de la leona hacia ella…

.- Espera – Dijo la Leona agitada y suspirando por el cansancio de la larga carrera – Hay algo dentro del gran comedor, los chicos han descubierto que Madame Pince está dentro y no sabemos que peligros oculta…

Las dos chicas atónitas a lo que estaban escuchando, no podían entender cómo o de qué manera se enteraron, la leona al ver sus reacciones les resolvió las dudas explicándoles lo siguiente mientras los chicos se detenían a descansar tras la carrera con la mujer bala porque para ellos les era imposible seguirles el ritmo y eso que la muchacha no practicaba atletismo…

.- Harry tiene un mapa especial, llamado el mapa del merodeador, es como un localizador, revela las posiciones de las personas en todo el castillo y afuera de ella menos en el bosque prohibido dado que es extenso, pero más allá de eso, no, es un mapa especial que hace ya algunos años unos alumnos lo crearon gracias a una locura que no voy a contar ahora, el caso es que vimos el nombre de Madame Pince y está en el gran comedor y pues he tenido que correr literalmente hasta aquí porque ustedes se estaban acercando y no quería que entraran solas – Diciendo con preocupación, aunque para Astoria lo último que dijo la Leona le pareció notar cierto celo porque estaba con Pansy, esbozó una sonrisa porque para los demás no notaban lo evidente de la situación, pero borró la sonrisa y dijo…

.- Vale, nos has cachado por sorpresa – Decía la chica pelinegra asombrada de que tenían un mapa especial – Ignoraba el hecho de que Potter tuviese un mapa así de genial, creo que por eso conocías todo el castillo y sus secretos – Dijo mirando al chico con cierto reproche fingido…

El chico azabache solo asintió con una sonrisa aunque notando el reproche fingido, se acercó a Astoria…

.- No te preocupes, después te cuento la historia, hoy no será ese día – Le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda – De momento nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Madame Pince que está detrás de esa gran puerta...

Los 6 chicos finalmente se pusieron en la puerta, el muchacho de la cicatriz dio un paso adelante para abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que notó fue una fuerte brisa de aire frio y era bastante extraño, Astoria pensó que el sujeto misterioso habría encantado el lugar de alguna manera que pudiese cambiar el clima, al fondo donde estaba la mesa principal de los maestros pudieron notar un cuerpo, los chicos se espantaron y temieron lo peor, fueron directos hacia ella con la esperanza de que la bibliotecaria no estuviese muerta, cuando llegaron Astoria le midió el pulso en el cuello de Madame Pince y viendo las caras de espanto de los demás, les confirmó aunque nerviosa, que no había peligro…

.- Está desmayada – Decía la pelinegra nerviosa – Por lo demás no veo que haya daños…

Se calmaron y empezaron a buscar pistas, Draco fue a las mesas para ver si no había nada raro, Hermione estaba junto a Astoria revisando que la bibliotecaria se encontrara bien Pansy solo observaba a su alrededor preguntándose qué diablos pasaba, Ron se unió al rubio a buscar pistas, el muchacho azabache revisó en la mesa principal y notó que había un papel e indicó a todos que encontró un mensaje, cuando se acercaron vieron que el muchacho palideció un momento y al ver la nota se dieron cuenta de porque, Granger con su excelente manejo de la magia iba a lanzar su conocido patronus para avisar a la directora, antes de hacerlo Parkinson se puso a lado de ella sonriéndole tímidamente y alzó su varita también para lanzar un patronus y avisar a los prefectos para controlar el área, la leona quedó sorprendida de ese acto pero no dejó de ser seria y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, Draco estaba echando humo…

.- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – Decía confuso e enojado…

.- No lo sé Compadre, pero es obvio que hemos hecho enojar a alguien – Decía el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza y rabia…

.- Sea lo que sea, este tipo no está jugando y volverá – Dijo el muchacho azabache…

.- No, creo que lo correcto sería decir, cuando atacará de nuevo y con qué nos saldrá – Decía Astoria con rabia al ver la nota…

La nota decía lo siguiente: "Volveré y tendrán noticias de mí, pagarán caro por lo que me han hecho, no lo olvidarán, Pince es solo un objetivo ya cumplido, lo cual es causar miedo", la nota finalizaba con un nombre poco común ya que solo menciona una letra: Mago tenebroso "G"…

Una vez que lanzado los patronus, solo había que esperar al amanecer para hablar con su bibliotecaria, pero algo era seguro, no lo iban a tener fácil con un loco suelto que se hace llamar mago tenebroso, eso no los detendría…

Fin del capítulo 7: De guardia en las noches y un susurro en la oscuridad…


	9. Chapter 8: Descubriendo

Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes es mio, sino de J.K Rowling, solo la historia que escribo es mía x'D

Nota del autor:

Uff, pasan los días y es complicado crear buenos capítulos, aunque este es un poco largo, esperando que les guste, como les digo en mi perfil, no tengo un control de cuando subo mis historias o actualizaciones, pero si gustan que escriba un one shot de su preferencia, díganmelo en los reviews, ya saben, nada cuesta dejar un review...

Respuestas a Reviews:

jessi-04: Siempre es un placer que leas mis historias, también agradecería saber si leíste la historia que subí de Ginny y Hermione, que tiene un intento de lemmon x'D, pero ya sabes, hice lo que mejor pude y no me va las historias picantes o subidos de tono x'D, en fin, esperando que te deje satisfecha este cap x3

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap y me dejo de tonterías x'D

Capítulo 8: Descubriendo la identidad del sospechoso y la terrible experiencia de Madame Pince…

La noche se hizo larga y lenta, los maestros llegaba con prisa y con cara de susto, al ver desmayada a Madame Pince en el suelo se apresuraron a atenderla, la enfermara del colegio analizaba a Pince mientras que McGonagall hablaba con los chicos que la encontraron, ellos le contaron todo lo que tenían planeado para poder atrapar al sospechoso pero que en el camino no se encontraron a nadie, Harry esperaba encontrarlo en su mapa pero ningún nombre le parecía de mal augurio o de mala pinta, sabía de antemano que debía de vigilar el piso donde está la sala multipropósito pero tampoco podría estar todo el día, la directora en un principio pensó en suspender el colegio hasta que se resolvieran las cosas pero enseguida desechó la idea porque era probable que el sospechoso buscara que la escuela estuviese vacía para buscar algo importante y no podría aparecerse con tantos testigos, de momento sugirió seguir todo en orden pero con los ojos bien abiertos, las vigilancias iban a ser ahora estrictas con un toque de queda, aplicarían la misma regla cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban o cuando sucedían ataques extraños en el sexto año de Harry, cada uno debía de ir en pareja, si querían salir a Hogmeade, debía de ser con el permiso del prefecto y jefe de la casa, decir el propósito y salir en pareja, Draco parecía no estar de acuerdo con esto pues sabía que podría haber riesgos y no deseaba ver lastimar a nadie más…

.- Me parece un poco riesgoso – Decía Draco a Harry – Entiendo que no podemos suspender las clases, puede que ese loco esté buscando un objeto que lo haga fuerte…

.- Por mi experiencia colega, eso puede ser seguro - Dijo el pelirrojo – Un objeto maldito o algo parecido, pero tampoco lo creo, este sujeto está buscando venganza…

.- Ya lo sabemos, un sujeto rabioso en busca de venganza, ¿hay algo que no sepamos ya? – Decía con fastidio Astoria – Escuchen, esto se está saliendo de las manos, si no pillamos a ese sujeto, quien sabe qué hará, la verdad no estoy del todo cómoda con estas nuevas reglas, pero es por el bien de los alumnos, deberemos de buscar en cada rincón del castillo algo sospechoso o fuera de lugar…

Mientras que los 3 discutían las posibilidades, Parkinson se alejaba de la plática y observaba el lugar donde se había desmayado la bibliotecaria, acababa de ver como se lo llevaba a la enfermería, la leona observaba a la serpiente y recordó que ella sacó su patronus que es un hermoso cisne, desconocía por completo que a Pansy le gustasen los cisnes, aunque las dos no tuvieron necesidad decir el nombre del hechizo, es una sorpresa para la leona que la rubia se pusiera a su lado para acompañarla en su tarea de avisarles a los profesores y prefectos para controlar el área, la leona se acercó a Pansy…

.- No sabía que tu patronus fuese un cisne – Dijo Granger tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que había en ese momento…

.- Siempre me han gustado desde niña, los cisnes son animales inteligentes, pero inocentes, pierden esa inocencia al ver morir a su pareja y se lamentan el resto de su vida – Decía nostálgica la serpiente, la castaña le prestaba atención a lo que decía su rival y le sorprendía todavía más – Sabes, desde que nacen, son repudiados porque tienen una imagen no tan digna de otros pájaros pero cuando crecen…

.- Se vuelven hermosas – Finalizaba la castaña – Para mí es agradable conocer esa parte de ti, algo que te gusta, no revelas mucho de lo que te gusta, pero supongo que ya tendremos ese momento para averiguarlo, estamos ante na situación delicada…

Parkinson se sentía cómoda en la conversación y no quería dar por zanjado el asunto, pero la leona tenía razón y estaban en una situación de emergencia, para la rubia quería que todo el asunto de ese loco terminase y así pudiera estar más tiempo con la leona, conocer lo que le gusta, saber cosas de ella que no conoce, pero asintió a la castaña…

.- Tu patronus es una nutria y me gusta – Dijo sonrojándose la serpiente – Me ha sorprendido que puedas hacer el hechizo en forma de no verbal…

La leona veía por primera vez una sonrisa amable de parte de su ex archienemiga, le agarró la mano y le dijo gracias, sugirió ir con los muchachos para investigar más el asunto y ver que se podía hacer, pero algo era seguro, que una vez que se terminara ese asunto del loco, la castaña haría lo que fuera por conocer más a Parkinson pero en ese momento la prioridad era proteger a los alumnos de un loco suelto y que quería armar terror…

.- Vamos con los demás, puede haber más pistas – Le invitaba a la serpiente…

Mientras en la enfermería…

La enfermera que revisaba a Madame Pince notaba que no había señal de peligro, no mostraba algún signo de violencia o algo que indicaba que fuese lastimada, al parecer simplemente la desmayaron con alguna poción o hechizo pero no sabía con certeza, la directora McGonagall esperaba que ya despertara porque la situación era preocupante, pidió a los profesores que salieran de la enfermería, solo quedaría ella y Madame Pince a solas para mayor comodidad y así la bibliotecaria no se sentiría abrumada de tantas visitas, después de unos minutos estaba abriendo los ojos y con cansancio se levantó, la directora le dijo que se lo tomara con calma, esta a su vez se sorprendió y se estaba preguntando como rayos había llegado a la enfermería…

.- Tranquila Pince – Le calmaba la directora – Los chicos te encontraron desmayada en el gran comedor, estamos desconcertados, ha aparecido un unicornio muerto en la biblioteca y habías desaparecido, de momento pudimos controlar la situación pero ya lo sabe todo el alumnado y profesorado, hemos reforzado las medidas de seguridad, los prefectos patrullaran y tendrán luz verde para atacar a cualquier sospechoso en caso de ser necesario…

Madame Pince escuchaba con atención e incredulidad, ella no sabía que había un animal muerto en su preciada biblioteca…

.- No entiendo bien que pasó – Dijo Pince desconcertada – No recuerdo que pasó…

.- Puedes decirme todo lo que recuerdes, es importante, pero también tomate tu tiempo, es normal que no recuerdes mucho dado que te encontramos desmayada en el Gran Comedor – Dijo McGonagall…

.- Bueno – Empezaba con cierta duda – Estaba de camino a la biblioteca, no había notado nada fuera de lo común, los alumnos como era de esperar, salieron a su acostumbrada salida de los sábados a Hogmeade, ya me conoces Minerva, yo no cierro la biblioteca aunque fuesen días feriados, si un alumno necesita algún libro de la biblioteca, ahí estoy para ayudar, en todo caso, llegué y abrí la biblioteca, todo normal, no había señales de un animal ni nada parecido, recuerdo haber oído un ruido raro al final de uno de los pasillos, cerca de la sección prohibida, cosa que me parecía improbable, desde que sucedieron los hechos de la guerra y cuando finalizó, yo misma reforcé la seguridad asegurándome de que ningún alumno o alumna accediera a libros prohibidos sin permiso o motivo, fui y noté que alguien había tirado unos libros de un estante cercano, de nuevo escuché el ruido pero era más fuerte, un susurro, no logré distinguirlo bien y saqué mi varita, me estaba asustando porque la voz se hacía cada vez fuerte, lo sentía enojado, seguía avanzando hasta llegar a la sección prohibida, en cuanto entré, comenzó una ola de frio, me extrañaba porque esa sección era un lugar fresco pero no con ese frio tan raro, no me dejé llevar por el miedo y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a otra sección, lo que vi me pareció espeluznante, un tipo, no sabría decirte cuanto medía, quizás un metro con setenta, pero era alto eso te lo podía asegurar Minerva, le pregunté qué estaba haciendo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca…

.- ¿Te respondió? – Le preguntaba temerosa Minerva…

.- Si, pero su voz, era raro, dijo que buscaba un libro de hechizos, algo que lo pudiera hacer fuerte, no ha debido encontrar mucho porque yo misma guardé los hechizos prohibidos en otro lado, Dumbledore antes de su muerte, me pidió guardarlos en su despacho y que nadie se asegurase de saberlo, no sé qué clase de hechizos contenían, pero el tipo extraño cuando se volteó, me espantó todavía más, usaba una máscara, de esos que se utilizan en fiestas de disfraces, cubría su rostro, me preguntó dónde estaban los libros que mencionaban hechizos fuertes, maldiciones que quería aprender y de cómo manipularlos, recuerdo que le dije que no lo iba a poder encontrar y me gritó, sacó su varita y trató de hechizarme, me defendí con un hechizo escudo, pude devolver su ataque pero no se detuvo ahí y de nuevo me preguntó dónde se encontraban los libros, me negué a responderle y le pregunté con qué fin los quería…

.- ¿Lo dijo? – Dijo Minerva que estaba impactada ante la historia que le estaba contando la bibliotecaria – Pero antes, es imposible lo del duelo, habríamos encontrado pistas, restos de una pelea, no encontramos nada de eso aún en la sección prohibida…

.- Es imposible – Dijo desconcertada Pince – Cuando me defendí algunos libros volaron en pedazos, el hechizo de ese sujeto no era cualquier cosa, el escudo apenas pudo soportarlo, pero lo resistió, ese tipo, busca venganza, quería los hechizos no elementales…

Minerva al escuchar lo último se paró y estaba en completo shock, los hechizo no elementales eran los más peligrosos y difíciles de contrarrestar, por ende estaban prohibidos enseñar dichos hechizos, pero si se les permitía enseñar un escudo no elemental que era más fuerte pero el hechizo es tan fuerte que hacía desmayar a una persona y era igual de peligroso, el mismo antiguo director Dumbledore tuvo que retirar los libros que hacían referencia a los hechizos no elementales, para Minerva aún no podía digerir la información que le estaba diciendo Pince…

.- Es imposible, ¿Cómo sabe ese loco sobre los hechizos no elementales? – Dijo desconcertada McGonagall

.- Lo ignoro – Dijo Pince con tristeza – Después de que me dijo eso, también quería encontrar a los que lo olvidaron, al que dejaron atrás, no entendí bien esa parte, pero en su voz pude notar que estaba muy furioso, contrariado, está dispuesto a conseguir lo que sea para cumplir sus objetivos, luego de eso me dio con un hechizo aturdidor, me estaba desmayando en esos momentos, pero recuerdo que me estaba llevando en una camilla invisible, murmurando cosas, no sé a dónde me llevó, pero estaba diciendo cosas que no lograba entender, creo que intentó sacarme un recuerdo pero no lo logró y solo se enojó más, no sé dónde estaba, era oscuro, un sitio funesto y no logré identificar el lugar y me desmayé, no tengo idea de cómo llegué al gran comedor Minerva, fui descuidada y no puse el encantamiento escudo a tiempo – Dijo Pince con tristeza y rabia – Así que, un animal muerto en la biblioteca, eso es raro porque no noté nada más cuando entre, salvo los susurros…

.- De momento no tenemos idea de cómo el sujeto ha podido infiltrar un unicornio muerto e hechizarlo de una manera grotesca, misteriosa, de solo recordarlo me da asco, repulsión y tristeza por el animal, no merecía eso – Dijo con rabia – Pero creemos que se alimentaba de la sangre del unicornio para curarse…

.- Ya veo - le respondía Pince – Hay algo más Minerva…

.- Dime – Le dijo temerosa…

.- El tipo, estaba en la sección donde alguna vez estaban los libros prohibidos de la magia negra, ya sabes, libros que tienen una serie de instrucciones para burlar a la muerte, ese sujeto o lo que sea que fuera, estaba buscando eso también, pensó que ahí se hallarían los libros con los hechizos no elementales, pero después de que finalizó la guerra, ese mismo día, en la caída del señor tenebroso, me dirigí a la biblioteca y agarré todos esos libros y la oculté en una sección del castillo que nadie conoce, Dumbledore me habló de un sitio y no es la sala multipropósito, es una sección que nadie conoce, es como una cueva Minerva, nadie sabe de su ubicación más que yo y Albus, por seguridad – Finalizaba seria…

.- Ya veo - Decía Minerva – De momento es suficiente, tomate el descanso que necesites, por hoy has sufrido bastante y lo que me has dicho, es desconcertante, trata de descansar Pince, yo iré a hablar con los profesores y prefectos, este tipo no se anda con juegos y busca objetos prohibidos, por esa razón quería que creáramos el miedo y suspendiéramos este año, para buscar con total tranquilidad los libros – Dijo con rabia – Pero no le vamos a dar ese gusto…

Dejó a Madame Pince descansando en su cama y salió de la enfermería, caminando hacía los profesores que se acercaban a la directora en busca de respuestas, esta les dijo todo lo que había contado Madame Pince, algunos estaban asombrados y estupefactos, pero eso no los iba a detener, estarían listos para detener al tipo loco, McGonagall les dio una serie de instrucciones a los jefes de casa para reforzar la seguridad en todas las áreas posibles, ya hablaría con los prefectos de su casa Gryffindor, ahora Minerva se dirigía a su despacho para hablar con la única persona que podría calmar parte de sus temores que estaba siendo confirmados, que un sujeto estaba buscando ser el próximo mago tenebroso y estaba en busca de volverse inmortal pero para buscar venganza, había recordado una parte que le dijo la bibliotecaria, "lo habían olvidado", significaba que el sujeto no era muy querido o apreciado…

.- ¿Significará entonces que es probable que sea un ex alumno de Hogwarts?, si es así, no me puedo imaginar quien, si por el caso contrario fue uno de los vasallos del caído Voldemort, cosa que veo bastante improbable, todos están muertos y los pocos que quedaron, se entregaron a Azkaban – Pensó la directora McGonagall al trata de buscar la lógica en el asunto, pero toda idea que le llegaba a su mente, la desechaba de inmediato por razones que ya conocía, pero algo era seguro y el haber escuchado la rara historia de la bibliotecaria, es que ese loco conocía bien el castillo sino, como se ocultaría tan rápido para que no lo descubriesen ni los fantasmas, era algo inconcebible e espeluznante, poco a poco llegaba a su despacho que ansiaba hablar con el retrato en el que estaba Albus Dumbledore, su amigo que le podría calmar en momentos delicados, se paró frente a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña correspondiente y de inmediato fue directo a sentarse en su escritorio, mirando de frente al retrato, esperaba la aparición de su amigo y al cabo de unos minutos hacía acto de presencia con su calmada voz como era costumbre…

.- Te veo perturbada Minerva – Dijo con dulzura el antiguo director - ¿Ha pasado algo grave no?...

Minerva suspiró y empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido en el castillo, para el director que siempre mostraba una cara serena y seria, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía McGonagall y era de esperarse que no se iba a sorprender pero también mostraba ese semblante serio que caracterizaba al ex director de Hogwarts, una vez que terminó su relato y acerca de lo que pasó con la biblioteca, el director nuevamente habló con su voz fuerte y seria pero sin perder compostura…

.- Es preocupante, si, realmente preocupante Minerva – Dijo serio Dumbledore – El que este sujeto raro haya aparecido y secuestrado a nuestra bibliotecaria es señal de que va muy en serio, habrá que reforzar la seguridad en el castillo, en cuanto a la historia que te contó Pince y los libros, te informo que mandé a ocultarlos y si era posible, quemarlos…

Ese último sorprendió bastante a McGonagall, peo entendió que era vital para que ningún mago se volviese tenebroso o pasara al bando equivocado, pero igual eran libros valiosísimos dado que indicaban como detener los hechizos, instrucciones específicas, Dumbledore pudo notar la preocupación de su amiga y le dijo…

.- no te preocupes Minerva – Dijo con dulzura – Esos hechizos son peligrosos, si bien nunca se tuvo una oportunidad de quemarlos, el simple hecho de haber creado una pequeña biblioteca en una cueva que está en alguna parte del castillo, la cual no diré su ubicación…

.- Pero Albus – Dijo desconcertada Minerva y levantándose de su silla – Esos libros ahora representa un mayor peligro para el alumnado en general, si ese sujeto consigue llegar a esa biblioteca…

.- Tranquila – Dijo con seriedad y calma – Aun si llegara a ese sitio, se tendría que enfrentar las fuertes medidas de seguridad que puse en ese sitio y dudo mucho que las pueda romper, pues algunos hechizos son de los libros que alguna vez estudie por si Tom Ryddle las hubiese estudiado, cosa improbable porque el mismo no sabía de la existencia de esos libros, sino solamente de los "Horrocruxes"…

Para la directora ya sabía que existía una magia negra que era prohibida, había escuchado rumores de que se podía repartir un alma en un objeto y así asegurar una inmortalidad, pero la consideraba un mito, una cosa muy fantasiosa, locura por no decir inmoral e insano para el alma de un ser humano…

.- Así que es verdad – Dijo sentándose y no dando crédito a lo que oía - ¿Por qué no me dijiste de eso Albus?...

.- Porque en su momento no lo consideré necesario – Responde el ex director con cierta tristeza – Ryddle buscaba la inmortalidad a través de repartir su alma en objetos y transformarlos en maldiciones, afortunadamente ya no existe porque Harry se encargó de eliminarlos, incluso el mismo era uno, Voldemort se encargó de fulminarlo…

Para la directora le costaba creer lo que le decía su amigo, pero entendía y sabía que el director ocultaba las cosas por un bien superior, los hechizos como el crear Horrocruxes estaban prohibidos y nadie debía de conocer su contenido e incluso le dio asco el poder saber que existía un hechizo que destruye el alma de a poco…

.- Entiendo Albus – Dijo ya calmada Minerva – Pero bien pudiste decírmelo, sabes que te tengo confianza…

.- Fue por seguridad Minerva – Le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – no podía arriesgarme a que se supiera que existen estos hechizos imperdonables e inmorales, tal fue mi error que Tom Ryddle los descubrió, por eso mandé a retirar esos libros de la sección prohibida y creé hace algún tiempo una pequeña biblioteca en una cueva, su difícil acceso no es para cualquiera, de momento no te lo diré hasta que descubran la identidad del sujeto que atenta contra la vida de los estudiantes…

Minerva asintió y le dio las gracias a su amigo, ahora estaba segura de que lo que iba a hacer, no permitiría que ese misterioso sujeto, sea quien sea iba a lastimar a más personas inocentes por una venganza o el motivo que fuera a tener ese loco, estaría preparada para lo peor, de momento las cosas estaban tranquilas, pero había una sola cosa que no entendía o que faltaba, la identidad del sujeto misterioso, pero lo descubriría tarde o temprano…

En los pasillos del castillo…

La chica rubia caminaba junto a Astoria luego de despedirse de la Leona y tratar de buscar respuestas, Draco se había quedado con Harry y Ron para discutir un asunto, Astoria estaba callada pensando en lo que había pasado, dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no servía de nada pensar, para ella debía de buscar ya al loco y atraparlo, pero no sabían ni quien era ni donde se hallaba oculto, pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello y le preguntó a su amiga para cambiar de tema como le era costumbre para olvidar lo que pasó o tener tranquilidad…

.- Y bien Pansy, vi que hablabas con la leona, ¿De que hablaron? – Decía curiosa y divertida, su amiga la miró con cierto reproche pero igual le contestó...

.- Solo hablamos de los patronus, acerca de que podemos invocar hechizos sin decir el nombre, le ha sorprendido que yo pueda hacerlo sin costarme – Dijo con evidente orgullo mirando a su amiga que la miraba confusa – Es una lástima que este sujeto tenga que aparecer para arruinar lo que estoy tratando de hacer, una paz y conocerla mejor…

Al darse cuenta de que dijo de más, miro a su amiga sonrojada como buscando las palabras adecuadas para corregir la metedura de pata, sin embargo su amiga sonreía de ore a oreja y mirándola muy curiosa y aguantándose la risa, era la primera vez que la veía de cerca y con cierta vergüenza, claro que lo dijo sin pensar, pero era lo que Pansy sentía en esos momentos y Astoria no podría estar más que contenta por ella…

.- UY – Dijo divertida Astoria – Como que la dama de Hielo va quitando esos muros que alguna vez la impidieron socializar con personas, pues me alegra que hayas progresado con la Leona, si quieres puedes hacer guardia con ella en las noches – Dijo este último susurrándole al oído haciéndola sonrojar todavía más por lo evidente que sonaba eso, aún así su amiga se alejó de Astoria y mirándola con reproche y le dijo…

.- Que te piensas Astoria, no es lo que crees – dijo a la defensiva – Simplemente congeniamos, platicamos acerca de lo que pasa y hablamos de conocernos más, pero de ahí a que pase algo más, lo dudo bastante – Finalizaba segura…

.- Eso no lo puedes asegurar Pansy – Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios – Puede que pase algo más, entre las dos hay una chispa, eso es muy seguro – Dijo echándose a reír fuertemente por todo el pasillo…

Pansy miraba con fastidio fingido a su amiga, pero era cierto, había hecho progresos y no quería echar a perder todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó lo que pasó atrás con Madame Pince, su amiga todavía seguía riéndose, pero pensó en la nota que había dejado ese sujeto misterioso. La letra "G" puesto al final, no imaginaba a nadie con una inicial de esa letra, pero era clave y se preguntaba si podría indagar en los archivos de la biblioteca, sabía de antemano que todos los datos de los alumnos se guardaban en una parte de la biblioteca y no era la sección prohibida sino en el despacho de la bibliotecaria, su Amiga Astoria después de la atronadora risa que había soltado, se puso seria y le preguntó…

.- ¿En qué piensas esta vez Pansy? – Le dijo ya calmada luego de tanta risa…

.- Vaya, ya terminó tu risa macabra, deberías de cambiar eso – Le dijo Pansy divertida y a la vez seria – Solo pensaba si podía indagar algunos archivos en el despacho de madame Pince…

.- ¿Qué estás loca? – Le dijo mirando incrédula – Nadie accede a ese despacho, solo ella, no recuerdo que alguien entrara a su despacho, dicen que está lleno de cosas secretas…

.- No quiero saber secretos – Dijo con cierto fastidio – Solo quiero saber algunos nombres, ya sabes en la nota dejaba una inicial, la letra "G"…

.- No lo sé Pansy, podría ser cualquier cosa, un seudónimo, una máscara, algo que oculta su verdadero nombre o es como quiere que lo llamemos – Dijo entre fastidiada y confusa…

.- No lo sé, por lo que sé, ese tipo dice que lo olvidamos, ¿a qué se refirió?, es probable que el haya sido un alumno del colegio, por eso voy a irrumpir en el despacho de Madame Pince – dijo dándose la vuelta, Astoria que todavía la miraba incrédula, viendo como su amiga tenía seguridad en sus palabras, sabía lo terca que era y no se iba a detener pero la alcanzó y le dijo…

.- Pero al menos no vayas sola – Dijo sorprendida – Podría acompañarte…

.- No, alguien tiene que quedarse en la sala común haciendo guardia, veré si alcanzo a Granger y le pida que me acompañe, de todas maneras, la noche no acaba y hay todavía guardia para rato –Dijo entre divertida y una sonrisa radiante, ya se había echado a correr con todas las ganas dejando a una sorprendida Astoria…

.- Si no la conociera, diría que está muy entusiasmada en tratar de ganar todavía más la confianza de esa leona, sí que la trae de cabeza a la dama de hielo, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos conocimos, tan callada y mandando a la mierda a medio mundo, lo mucho que me costó para que hablase conmigo abiertamente, pero solo hizo con Draco y conmigo, los demás fue apenas un acercamiento, no le interesaban los chicos, tenía un corazón cerrado, fría y calculadora, no fue sino hasta el segundo año luego del encontronazo del primer año, ella vio más de cerca a esa leoncita, viéndola practicar uno de los hechizos y no recuerdo cual era, pero se sorprendió, en ese momento me acerqué a ella pero no le dije nada, simplemente me volteó a verme y dijo que estudiaría con todas las ganas y superaría a la leona, quien diría que ahora está muy interesada en ella y busca algo así como enamorarla, aunque eso le va a costar – Dijo finalizando con una radiante sonrisa y dándose vuelta hacia su sala común, ya encontraría una forma de hacerle saber a la leona que su amiga estaba interesada, pero de momento, la prioridad era reforzar las medidas de seguridad e eso iba a hacer, a hablar con los de su casa y explicarles la situación.

Fin del Capítulo 8: Descubriendo la identidad del sospechoso y la terrible experiencia de Madame Pince…


End file.
